


Straight to Your Heart

by HenNASanoTrio



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Eventual Threesome M/M/M.... I hope..., Everyone else swims, Kyudo Archery, M/M, Multi, Samezuka has a shooting range, Slow Burn...ish..., The archer draws Rin and Sousuke's attention, This kind of setting came to mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenNASanoTrio/pseuds/HenNASanoTrio
Summary: Rin meets an archer on one Sunday evening who is coming to attend in Samezuka. It comes a shock who drives both Rin and eventually Sousuke in to the roller coaster ride of their life...In other words,They fall for the same boy even if they've their own relationship to handle...





	1. Meeting in the Evening

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched the new anime, so it gave me some inspiration for this drabble of a story which turned out to be a multi chapter story ;D
> 
> And my other fic's new chapter is still in editing and re-reading phase, so I decided to publish this in the meanwhile...
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Rin walked on the Samezuka campus in late Sunday evening, he had been in Haru’s place where everyone on Iwatobi swim team was enjoying their much appreciated free time all Sunday afternoon. Sousuke, Momo and Ai were back visiting to their parents on the weekend, so it left him alone, and what was better than to be with your friends than to sulk alone in the dorm room, waiting something interesting to happen.

It was rather cold spring evening, cherry blossoms were past their peak, pavements full with dropped petals, coloring the grey pavement beautifully in pink color. They moved lightly, swirling in the air because of the random breeze hit on the delicate and light petals. It was about month as their spring semester started and the swim team was fully preparing towards the first tournament together. Mikoshiba was a strict captain, pushing everyone to excel and give their best at the training. 

He was in his thoughts as he walked from the station towards the dorm building. The Campus area was quiet, few students was sitting one of the benches around the big tree. He hardly walked this way, but he thought he would change the scenery once in a while, and this was more secluded area of the Campus.

Suddenly he heard something, like a whum sound with a thick thud at the end. It repeated few times as he continued to walk on, on the left side he saw rather worn out building where was a door little ajar. The sounds definitely came from there, so he decided to go and see what or who was making that unusual sound.

He carefully looked around and went inside. On the foyer, there was one pair of shoes, rather small compared to his as he removed his sneakers. He entered the room quietly, with hands in his pockets. It was a large dojo area, with a wooden floor and a high ceiling. On the right side of the dojo, there was an alcove where was low table with cushions around it and the wall was small shrine on the shelf where was few plants in the small vases.

On the front was a large open wall with the sliding doors, which were opened, bringing a little light from the setting sun. You could also see an open grassy field and a separate building, where the targets were on the sandy hillock about sixty meters away.

Rin was amazed how he hadn't even known that there was a shooting range in the Samezuka although he had been here already over a year. Rin’s heart skipped a few beats, his mouth suddenly went dry, and his breathing hitched as well as his coherent thoughts flew away as his eyes focused on the boy who was sitting on his heels on the floor. 

He was perhaps Rin’s age, maybe a few years younger. He had dark hair with a small ponytail, but the one side of his hair was little longer which ponytail couldn't hold still, in the room’s light it was mostly blue, thick turquoise highlights here and there, gentle breeze tousling it. 

His body structure was petite and slim, but full of muscles, especially in his arms. The boy was little shorter than Rin, perhaps only two to three inches, but he was beautiful and pretty elegant for his height. Rin couldn't draw his eyes away from him. 

The boy’s back was towards him, face pointing on the shooting range, he sat on his heels. He had long bow and two arrows on his hands as the other, where the arrows were, was a three-fingered brown glove with the blue ribbon. He rose to his knees and turned to his right.

Rin stared mesmerized for the boy’s preparation to shoot. He had seen this on the news when girls in kimonos celebrated their coming of age to adulthood and some festival programs in the New Year, but to see it like this in his own eyes was indescribably spellbinding.

Boy’s movements were so delicate and meticulous, every touch and move was automatic, so natural to him. As he stood up, and took his posture, gauging his stance in to the branch position. He swept his foot behind that his left side was heading to the shooting range. He drew the bow slowly that his right hand was behind the ear, his arm muscles strained and trembled a little when he had to hold the bow on a drawing position.

It felt like the time stopped, there was nothing, just quietness and tranquility enveloping both of them into their own bubble. Rin heard even his own heartbeat ringing in his ears, he wasn't sure that he even heard the boy’s gentle breathing. Gentle breeze came through the open doors, spreading the fallen cherry blossoms in the air from the grassy field. The scenery was out of this world, it was like cherry blossoms’ petals swirled around the boy, making him look more beautiful in his hakama. 

Rin thought that he couldn't feel like this in here, so calm and serene without any hurry to be anywhere. It was the same feeling when he was in the water, you were on your own world reaching for your goal without anyone to intervene, just you and the water working together, you trying to push through from its’ resistant. But to feel like this in the dry land was very confusing to him.

The boy finally released the string and he heard the same whum sound like earlier. It was like a ray of light flashing in the darkening sky, his arrow hit to the bullseye like his other arrows.

When the boy turned and noticed Rin, he shrieked loudly, his hand flew against his chest which heaved up and down from the shock, backing out one step out of reflex. His eyes widened like saucers, revealing his magenta colored eyes, they reminded him of lilies from his mother’s garden. 

“Sorry… I wasn't meant to scare you… the door was…” Rin tried to calm him down from his panic.

Boy lifted his finger that Rin would hold on, he raised his eyebrows to that, but the boy walked to the bench where his bag was. He took little box and put some device on his left ear, was it the hearing aid?

Rin didn't comment anything as the boy walked back in front of him, with a shy smile, his cheeks were pretty shade of pink because of the fright and the cold air. 

"Hey", the boy greeted shyly, and put his fallen locks behind his right ear, perhaps out of habit as soon as he did that it fell right back to cover his ear. His voice was soft and airy, Rin would listen it hours and hours without getting tired of it.

"Hey", Rin answered back scratching nape of his neck, "sorry about the earlier and that I scared you like that."

"No problem, it's just… I was in my thoughts and I thought that I was alone, when they said hardly nobody knows this place", he explained as he picked up the bow and the arrow what he dropped.

"Me neither, but I was curious when I saw the door open."

The boy took a long blue bag where was also attached the silver quiver tube where the arrows were and put his bow and arrows in it, there was a small key chain, seven tailed kitsune on the quiver hanging freely. 

"How do you know this place?" Rin asked curiously, when there were strict rules that who could be around the Campus area.

He took the bag and leaned it against the wall, "from the dorm's warder when I asked him. It's quite worn out, but does the trick and I'm able to train..."

Rin hadn't seen him at the dorm or even at the school over this month since the spring semester began. The boy seemed to notice Rin’s pondering.

“I moved here this morning. I’ll start tomorrow as something came up, so I couldn't come sooner”, the boy sighed, rubbing his temple and trying to stifle a yawn. 

He looked rather tired, but his eyes looked sharp and he still had a cute smile adoring his lips, there were plump and so pink. They looked so kissable, but Rin flinched to his thoughts, how he could just think to kiss perfect stranger who he just met.

Rin tried to change the subject and occupy his racing thoughts away from the new boy who would be his future schoolmate. 

"You always wear hakama when you train?"

He looked so gorgeous and distinguished in the traditional outfit, he certainly drew attention and respect. White dogi shirt with dark blue hakama trousers. The boy put zōri’s on his feet where was white tabi socks on and walked on the path along the grassy field to collect his arrows from the shooting target, there were a quite a few, at least ten of them.

"Most of the times, as it’s the tradition and you got this certain feeling when you wear it“, he shrugged as he came back. “And you don't swim without your swim trunks and be naked in the pool either", boy chuckled as he was back on the wooden floor.

Rin snorted to that, "How did you know?"

"It's not so hard when this school is famous for being one of the best swim powerhouses, and you've swim team's jacket on", boy pointed knowingly.

"Sure, but someone had done his homework.”

He collected the arrows and put them in the big quiver on the floor where were many arrows with different colored feathers on them.

"Just simply by observing my surroundings."

Rin raised his eyebrows to that comment, as the boy couldn't sense him in the first place. But he didn't want to assume wrong or offend him and he hadn't had the hearing aid, so perhaps he didn't hear him to be here.

“Sorry, I’m Matsuoka Rin”, Rin introduced to himself politely, stretching his hand to shake.

“And I know it’s a girly name, but I’m a boy.”

The boy chuckled as Rin thought he would comment something on his name like he expected that to happen and his first name was clearly a girls’ name, but he certainly didn't looked like a girl.

“I’m Takeshi Yukino or mostly Yuki”, the boy, Yuki, shook Rin’s hand. It felt rather cold against his own which was warm when they were in his pockets all this time.

Rin didn't want to let go of his hand as it fit perfectly against his own, and he wanted to warm his cold hand, perhaps he had trained few hours. It was little calloused for drawing so many arrows, but somehow it felt softer than he expected it to be. The silence surrounded them, but it wasn't awkward or strained at all, it was more soothing and calming. 

They stared each other for a while, looking into their flaring eyes their hands still intertwined, but both of them startled when Rin’s phone beeped.

Yuki released his hand to fold his arms against his torso. Rin took the phone from his pocket, there was a message from Sousuke who was already on the dorm room. He answered back that he was there in a minute.

“Sorry I have to go”, Rin apologized which Yuki nodded.

“See you around, Matsuoka Rin, definitely not a girl’s name”, Yuki chuckled as he watched Rin to leave towards the foyer.

“See you tomorrow, Takeshi Yukino or mostly Yuki”, Rin laughed and turned his head over his shoulder to look one last time for today one of the gorgeous boy he had seen in his life.

\----


	2. Everything Is So Freakin' Confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is confused after meeting with Yuki, but he is still intrigued to find out more about this mystery boy, and in the end it's little too much for him to handle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos!!! 
> 
> WARNING:  
> I decided to stay with Mature -warning as there is only one explicit/mature scene (it's confusing to decide what would be right one...) in this chapter, and then the story tones down again for a little while, so to be a safe side I put marks on it where it starts to let you know that if you want to skip it... 
> 
> Explicit scene end of the chapter, so you've been warned 0.0
> 
> Anyways enjoy the new chapter!!!

The cafeteria was nearly empty when Rin and Sousuke walked to the breakfast before the day’s classes would start. It was sunny day, sky without any clouds, so cafeteria was full of natural light coming through the big glass windows. Momo and Ai was already on the table, motioning them to sit with them.

“Morning, Rin –senpai, Sousuke –senpai”, Ai greeted them enthusiastically which Momo joined mumbling his own when he had mouth full of food.

“Morning.”

After Momo got his mouth empty, he leaned on the table, “did you hear that we have a new student in here?”

Ai nodded as he put his chopsticks on the tray. “Yeah, I heard that he is a first year, and he is on the class 1A.”

Rin never questioned where the hell Ai got his information, but he must have talk about Yuki who he met yesterday on the shooting range. So he was indeed one year younger than him. Yesterday came vividly in his mind, a smile sneaked uncontrollably on his face which Sousuke lift his eyebrows to see Rin this cheerful at first thing in the morning as usually he was rather grumpy before he get his coffee. 

“What? Class 1A, that’s for advanced students?” Momo exclaimed with wide eyes.

“He must be really smart, then.”

In Samezuka groups were dived for years and the advance levels, most gifted and smartest students were designed on the class A and rest of the students were on the other levels according to their ages which gave more time to focus on training, especially who were on the school's swim team. Rin and Sousuke were on the class 2B, but few courses they had with the advanced students, Rin for English as Sousuke for Math. 

For the rest of the breakfast they talked about this week’s training schedule and of course Momo complained that his big brother was too bossy and way too strict to him, and he had made his own training regime which was on Seijurou’s words, too unambitious. 

“Maybe he’ll join in the swim team?” Momo questioned enthusiastically, his hands behind his head.

Sousuke huffed to Momo’s suggestion, “not everyone who comes here are swimmers or are interested in swimming.”

“Why he even came here if that weren't the case? So we could coax him to join.”

Momo ignored Sousuke’s remark altogether, turning to face Ai who startled when Momo’s nose brushed his cheek. There was clearly some kind of plan forming inside Momo’s head which would include also Ai’s input, so Momo grabbed Ai from his arm and dragged him out of the Cafeteria.

“Momo –kun! Wait~!”

Rin and Sousuke laughed and rolled their eyes for the teammates’ shenanigans. They enjoyed the welcomed silence as their loud company left, they talked about this week’s plans and what was expected to happen, and it wouldn't be much, training, more training and schoolwork with few tests and essay deadlines. 

Their relationship was rather complicated to describe. They have been best friends since elementary school, and it had developed more than a friendship along the years, especially when they started together in Samezuka and assigned to be roommates which didn't quite stayed like that in the end. They haven’t told anybody about this, everyone believed them to be just best friends who liked to spent time together. They didn't rush it in anyway, they acted upon what life would bring in front of them and live as it goes, enjoying their time without any pressure for either of their part or putting labels for what they really were. 

Rin didn't know why he hadn't told Sousuke about his encounter with the new student, and what he woke up inside him, the excitement, nervousness and his racing and wild thoughts about Yuki. He couldn't able to fall asleep after that magical evening with him in the dojo, Yuki’s delicate movements, his face and his soul piercing magenta eyes were instantly in his mind, burn marked permanently whenever he closed his eyes.

Sousuke slapped Rin on the arm, waking him up from his thoughts. His eyes focused on Sousuke who had raised eyebrows and arms folded against his broad chest.

“What?”

“You zoned out, and I asked are you ready?” Sousuke pointed with his head to the tray wherein wasn't any food left. 

Rin dragged his hand across his face, but as he opened his eyes, he saw Yuki between his fingers. He had his white school uniform on, with black beanie back of his head, showing his blue bangs clearly underneath it. On his left wrist were few colorful ribbon bracelets and on the right one was wide black leather band with some silver whines. 

Sousuke followed Rin’s gaze, but Rin stood up hurriedly causing his chair to screech because of the sudden movement and took his tray with him and started to walk towards the washing –up counter.

Sousuke shrugged for Rin’s behavior when he stood up and went after him, but he looked behind him over his shoulder what got Rin so tense and on his toes. He didn't see anything unusual, just students eating their breakfast and chatting with each other. But one student caught his eyes, who he hadn't seen before, was sitting alone next to the window, reading the book as he ate.

“Are you coming?” Rin shouted in front of him, so he turned his head and went to return his own tray.

\----

Rin tried to occupy his mind with everything he could figure out, he gave his best in his training, improving his times in butterfly and freestyle which impressed Mikoshiba. It worked only a little, but he was somehow glad that he didn't see him in the school after the Cafeteria, but he was also sad that he couldn't see him. It was confusing, better yet it frustrated to think like that for someone who you have just met yesterday and hardly knew anything about him.

Some weird urge or impulsion forced him to go after the practices to see if Yuki was on the shooting range for his own practice. Sousuke went to the physiotherapy for his shoulder, normal procedure after the surgery. It went well, but he wasn't able to swim with full speed yet, but he was coming there step by step next to him that they could swim together.

He didn't pass anyone as he walked towards the worn out building, sun was quite high, when it was still late afternoon. Rin smiled as he saw again the same pair of shoes like the last night.

Yuki hadn't had his hakama on, just simple green long sleeved shirt with grey t-shirt on top of it. He had also his hair tied in a small bun on the back of his head. He tried to reach on the top self where was one wooden box. 

“Do you need help?” Rin asked softly that he wouldn't startle him like before. Yuki turned around with a smile, and nodded, “if you don’t mind.”

Rin dismissed it with a shrug and reached out for the box. It wasn't heavy, but little dusty, as Rin got it down, small dust cloud puffed in to the air causing both of them to sneeze.

Yuki wrinkled his nose cutely after his own light sneeze and swiped it with hem of his sleeve.

“Thanks”, Yuki said as he took the box from Rin and settled it on the bench. He rummaged inside the box, there was some kyudo equipment, gloves, strings and ribbons. Yuki placed it next to the self on the floor for later as he didn't know where to put them yet.

“You've cleaned in here?” Rin questioned as he looked around.

It wasn't any more so dusty and all the leaves, petals and the spider webs on the corners were swiped off, and everything were nearly on their own places except for few boxes on the floor and on the self.

Yuki followed Rin’s gaze around the dojo, “yeah, that it would be more comfortable even if it’s rather utile as I’m the only member.”

Yuki sighed, shrugging his shoulders. The P.E. teacher had given his permission to use this place and to train by his own, but he warned him to prepare for worse as in Samezuka wouldn't give any funds to one member clubs, and he hasn't put the formal application for the club as he was sure no one would want to start kyudo in the school what was focused mostly on swimming, so he was more than happy how the things were for this moment. He had his targets, and bow with the arrows and nearly proper place to practice.

Rin saw that Yuki seemed to be rather defeated about something as his expression fell only for a moment, but his normal smiling nature came back which was more like him and made Rin also to smile.

He helped Yuki to clean up the selves where were books, more boxes and dust. They talked about everything and anything what came to their minds, Rin talked about the swim team and his friends, and Yuki told where he moved and how he ended up in Samezuka. 

His father always had to move around for his jobs, and rest of the family followed him without complaining, but Yuki was quite fed up it by now, so he wanted to settle down for a bit somewhere to start and finish his high school in one place. With that in mind Yuki asked for his parents that could he stay in this area, and the boarding school was one and the safest alternative in his parents’ opinion.

They had nearly done the clean-up until Rin dropped accidentally quiver what he was moving to the rack. Yuki flinched and held his head from the loud clinging sound as the arrows and quiver dropped on the floor. 

“Fuck… I’m so sorry”, Rin apologized and started to clean his mess what he caused.

Yuki kneeled next to him to help collect the arrows which were scattered around the wooden floor. “Don’t worry”, Yuki chuckled lightly as he took the quiver and put it to one of the hooks on the wall.

“What happened?” Rin pointed his own ear as Yuki turned to face him. He looked surprised, his eyes went wide, showing clearly his magenta color, flaring vividly.

“Sorry… you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to… I understand…”

Smooth, fucking smooth, Rin snorted inside his head.

“It’s alright”, Yuki reassured with a cute smile which made Rin’s heart flutter happily.

“Complications after a disease, I have very poor hearing on the left ear and I hear little more with the right, so I don’t need the aid on it yet, only for the left”, Yuki said as he sat down on the cushion next to the table in the alcove where Rin followed him.

“Doctors said that it should come back eventually but it’s been nearly five years, I can’t do anything about it, so why to worry something what you can’t change.”

Rin listened closely what Yuki told what happened to him, Yuki seemed to be rather unfazed to that as he haven’t show any sign of discomfort to speak about it. He was relieved that Yuki didn't see his question about the hearing aid intruding at all.

Yuki played with his bracelets as he answered to Rin’s question, he was rather perplexed after the meeting yesterday when he met him on the shooting range. It caught him off guard how someone could be like him, all confidence and vulnerability at the same time. He didn't know Rin well at all, but he gave this unusual impression.

He seemed to carry the weight of the world and all of its worries on his shoulders, but somehow he was able to show that he was fine with it giving him strength and fervor to achieve his goals. Yuki was the same, but he wasn't as brave as Rin because the weight he was carrying brought him down instantly crushing him under the pressure, making him too vulnerable to continue or rise to your own two feet after a knock down. Rin was quite a character, when he saw him today one of the breaks talking with some orange haired boy, lecture him for something and dragged him by his collar somewhere.

He didn't quite understand or put his finger around it what he felt around him, it was something and nothing, but his heart was fluttering rapidly as Rin sat next to him so close that he could touch him. 

“I’m rather sensitive to loud noises and it gives me headache if I’m too much at once in noisy places”, Yuki explained his situation to Rin who was sincerely interested in him without any trace of pity or mock what he lacked or what he had to wear to hear people around him.

“Do you hear anything without the aid?” Rin asked tabbing his fingers on the table, he itched to touch Yuki so much, but it took all willpower what he had that he wouldn't do that.

“Not much, only if there is quiet enough and the person is very close to me.”

“Like this place”, Rin suggested. He looked on the grassy field, there was few birds stepping around the ground, pecking the food. It was quiet in here, perhaps Yuki liked this place so much because here haven’t any loud noises around. 

They heard students chatting once in a while as they passed the building, but it was however subdued to disturb the silence in any way. 

“Yeah, it was one of the reasons why I started kyudo as everything is done in silence without any shouting or ruckus”, Yuki chuckled, he was about to continue, but Rin’s phone beeped again.

Rin checked it, but it was only from Mikoshiba to inform tomorrow’s changed plans, so he put it away again to focus on Yuki.

“How long have you done kyudo? Have you been earlier on the club in the school?”

“Sorry, that I’m asking lots of questions”, Rin apologized that he was bombarding Yuki with questions about him and his past as he was dying to get know him better. 

“I don’t mind, I like to have someone to talk with, others just stay or run away from me when they find out that I’m using the hearing aid”, Yuki sighed, hugging himself.

“That sucks, people can be assholes sometimes”, Rin huffed what he heard from Yuki. It was ridiculous to even behave like that, to set aside if you don’t fit the picture when people is afraid of or resent something unusual, whether it be your looks, disability or sexuality. 

“You’re not?” Yuki questioned as he raised his eyebrows.

“I certainly hope not”, Rin smiled and both of them started to laugh. Yuki’s laughter sent shivers down on his spine, waking his every nerve to come alive. It was the same as his voice, airy and soft with a hint of brightness in it, reminding him of sound of tinkling bells. It also made Yuki’s eyes to sparkle beautifully in different shades of magenta.

“And answers to your previous questions…” Yuki breathed out as he recovered from the laughter.

“I started around nine years old and the kyudo hall was just around the corner where I lived at the time, so I was intrigued for its beauty and serenity, there is only you, the bow, arrow and one target. And winning and losing is up to you and your skills, nothing more.”

Rin understood, but the same time he didn't quite get it the kyudo’s appeal, but Yuki showed lot of passion and dedication towards this sport and it meant lot to him. He however could identify with Yuki in some level, he saw the swimming almost the same way.

Yuki decided to train a little after their conversation and Rin asked him would he mind that he stayed with him to do some schoolwork. He wanted to be with Yuki, just watching him to train was interesting. Here he could at least be without any distractions by everyone who could ask from the regimes or otherwise come and go through their dorm door. He won’t mentions names, but it was obvious who he meant. 

\----

“That’s quite disturbing”, Yuki said with a chuckle as he turned his head towards Rin who had gazed him every now and then, trying to be very subtle about it that he wouldn't notice.

Rin shook his head and locked his eyes with Yuki, “I was just…sorry… I got… distracted…”

He flinched for his own words, not knowing how to speak properly around Yuki, like he was some kind of lovesick idiot who hadn't any confidence or smoothness at all, but with him it always fired back tenfold.

“Do you want to try?” Yuki questioned, stretching his bow towards Rin whose eyes widened for the proposition.

“It’s not as hard as it looks like.”

Rin carefully put his books on the bag and stood up from the cushion, and walked next to Yuki who smiled reassuringly. It wouldn't hurt to try and this was good opportunity to be closer to Yuki.

They warmed their muscles little bit, especially focusing on the upper body to prevent any strains to happen. After that Yuki placed his bow under his armpit as he went to the self to rummage one wooden box. He came with another three-finger glove where had red ribbon on the wrist. 

“This should be your size”, Yuki pondered, comparing Rin’s hand to the glove.

Rin let Yuki to place it on his right hand, Yuki’s gentle touch sent jolts after jolts through his spine, forming goosebumps all over his skin.

“It’s a rubber practice bow for beginners, so it’s easier to handle.”

Yuki handed another bow to Rin which was quite heavy. Rin was rather perplexed to hold it as he didn't know how and what to do. He looked at Yuki from corner of his eyes, he was looking at the grassy field and bowed his head. So he imitated his movements, not to disrespect in any way the preparation.

“There are normally eight steps, it’s called _hassetsu_. We don’t need to do all the preparation all the way, so we’ll skip some corners”, Yuki started to explain with a light chuckle.

“At first go to the branch position that your left side is towards the target.” Rin did what Yuki told him to do.

“Good.”

But Yuki moved Rin’s right leg with his own leg little bit further backwards which glided easily because of the wooden floor. Their thighs brushed each other, few inches further Yuki’s upper thigh would have touched Rin’s crotch. 

His heart started racing as the hairs on the back of his neck shot up. He fought his inner thoughts, pushing them aside that he could focus on to the task at hand.

Yuki walked behind him and put his delicate hands on Rin’s waist to correct his pose for the better. Rin felt his cheeks to heat up instantly, and he had hard time to breathe properly, and a rush of heat went down to Rin’s pants.

Rin was glad that Yuki was behind him that he wouldn't see his flustered state. Then Yuki pushed his upper back onwards with his palm, and with the other he pressed his abdomen that Rin would tense his midriff.

He fought all the willpower what he had that his bulge didn't grow any further, and reveal to Yuki because it already was twitching lightly with every touch what Yuki provided to him.

“Now take the arrow on the string”, Yuki said as he guided Rin's hands on the right position.

Rin’s eyes were again drawn towards Yuki, his beautiful and delicate features on his face. He couldn't really describe how he was like, he wasn't handsome, imposing and good-looking like Sousuke with his sturdy features, but more beautiful that would be perfect word to describe Yuki, beautiful.

His small nose, his long eyelashes shadowing his sharp cheekbones and his plump, pink lips which glossed lightly like he had put on colorless lip gloss highlighting his natural pink of his lips. Rin itched to taste them, to find out how they would mold against his own.

Rin swallowed thickly a few times to move persistent lump out from his throat. Yuki giggled shyly when he was being little self-conscious under Rin’s scrutinized gaze, not knowing how to take it as he felt sudden tightness in his chest. Yuki turned Rin’s head with his index finger towards the target than him.

Yuki didn't think that drawing the bow was hard thing for Rin as he had enough power and muscles on his upper body when he was a swimmer.

“That’s right, lower your elbow just a little, good, like that”, Yuki guided Rin to draw the bow, lowering his elbow with a small nudge.

It made his toes curls and his breathe to hitch as he heard Yuki’s praise, causing his member to twitch some more inside his pants. Rin was relieved that Yuki focused on guiding him and he kept his eyes on his upper body rather than down there. 

“Breathe and take your time to look at the target, and then release when you’re ready.”

Rin breathed deep few times, it was quite hard to keep the string drawn all the way and it strained his arm muscles more than swimming. He definitely respected Yuki, this was only a practice bow, but to hold the real one would be ten times harder. Yuki had to have hell of muscles, strong and ripped to able to do this every day without sweat or unnecessary struggle.

“Not bad for a beginner”, Yuki smiled happily when Rin released the arrow. It didn't reach its target, just brushing it on the side, and few inches for the left would have been excellent.

“How was it?”

Rin chuckled for his first attempt to try kyudo under Yuki’s guidance. He looked the target, he huffed slightly as he wasn't able to hit the designed target, but perhaps some other time, and he wouldn't pull back from a challenge if it was set in front of him.

“Perfect”, Rin breathed out along the deep sigh. It wasn't only thing he was referring to what was perfect in here.

Yuki looked like he was pleased that he was able to show his sport for someone. It made Rin to smile when he saw Yuki this happy only for a simplest thing. He might want to show Yuki for swim’s appeal some other time if he was up to it. It didn't matter at all if he was able to see Yuki without disturbing clothes.

Rin chewed on the inside of his lip and cheek as his mind went rather overdrive and definitely on the sidetrack, he instinctively took one step towards Yuki who had already removed the glove from his hand hugging it against his chest.

Yuki looked up to lock eyes with Rin whose crimson eyes flared fervently, he could see his own reflection in them. He gulped multiple times, he wasn't uncomfortable, but rather perplexed Rin’s intentions. Rin had pink hue all around his cheeks, he was reaching with his hand towards Yuki’s own heated cheek, but suddenly withdrew it.

“I have to go”, Rin mumbled hurriedly as he passed Yuki to collect his bag from the floor where he had left it. He walked swiftly without looking behind him.

“Sure, see you”, Yuki said quietly to Rin’s recede back, little abashed for Rin’s strange behavior. 

\----

**....Explicit Scene starts.....**

Sousuke was just finishing his schoolwork, or better yet futile attempt to do them as his mind was all over the place and not on the schoolwork where it should have been. As he was putting his books in order on his desk, Rin came hurriedly inside with a loud bang of the door, click sound echoed through the room. He turned around and saw only flash of black and crimson as Rin threw his bag on the floor next to the desk and he bumped against his chest.

He grunted to that and was going to retort, but it was interrupted with hungry kiss from Rin. Sousuke submitted to it with a deep groan, he let Rin explore his mouth with his tongue hungrily, teeth clinging together. Rin thrust his hips sharply against his crotch, he felt clearly that Rin was hard as it brushed every now and then on his thigh. Rin hands were all over his body, but they stopped on his belt.

“Fuck me, right now”, Rin breathed out during the kisses. His member was hard, throbbing so hard, straining inside his tight trousers, it had been ever since what happened at the shooting range with Yuki. He knew this wasn't good way to handle it, but he needed Sousuke, right now.

Sousuke didn't need to tell twice as he heard Rin’s pleading tone, so he pressed harder against Rin’s lips, sucking on them until Rin whimpered. They moved hurriedly on the bed, trying to remove the clothes on the way, they threw their shirts somewhere, not bother to care, expect focusing on their heated kissing and touching each other’s’ bare bodies.

Rin was already panting mess after their kissing as Sousuke placed him on his bunk bed, his big and warm hands roamed his bare chest, twirling and sucking his nipples.

“Don’t tease! Get on with it!” Rin huffed little frustrated for his sexual tension inside his body, waiting for its release so fucking bad and didn't want Sousuke to prolong it or tease his overwhelmed body.

Sousuke smirked against Rin’s chest as he released his nipple with a wet plop. He swiftly removed his trousers and he saw clear bulge in his boxer briefs, wet with the pre-cum. He didn't question what had made him so worked up, only enjoying this moment with Rin for fullest, as he liked that Rin was writhing mess under him. 

Sousuke removed the boxers and his kisses got deeper and longer and Rin breaths got shorter. He ran his thumb over the tip of Rin’s member, stroking it slowly. Rin was whimpering and moaning like crazy at Sousuke’s ministrations. 

Rin handed to Sousuke the lube and condom under his pillowcase where they were always within reach and they didn't want to bother to clean up their messes especially after a quick fuck like this.

They hadn't done this for a while, because of Sousuke’s surgery and small spring break before begin of the semester. So Rin whimpered the intrusion of Sousuke’s lubed finger, Sousuke took the preparation slowly not to hurt Rin, but soon Rin was moaning headily and thrusting back to his two fingers inside him. 

Sousuke removed his own boxers, and stroked his member just a little, which sent shivers down on his spine, he rolled the condom carefully and lubed it rather generous.

“Ready?”

Rin nodded vigorously, as his voice was somewhere back of his throat, preventing him to form words. 

Sousuke swirled tip of his member around Rin’s wet hole, and started to push inside the tight rim of muscles. Rin sighed through his gritted teeth, he had missed this, Sousuke’s girth inside him stretching him wonderfully, when he was all the way inside Rin started to buck his hips onwards to signal that Sousuke could start to move.

After few shallow thrust Sousuke started to move with a set pace, Rin matched his thrust almost synchronized movements, like they haven’t been separated at all. But Rin wasn't satisfied with Sousuke’s pace.

“Faster, Sousuke… Faster… Mmhh, god! More~” Rin pleaded through his moans as one deeper thrust from Sousuke brushed his sweet spot.

They kissed sloppily each other, Rin tugged Sousuke’s hair, bringing him closer as possible to his heated body and mouth. Kisses mostly prevent Rin’s moans to escape all over the room and outside the room everyone to hear what they were doing. Sousuke loved Rin’s moans and screams for his name or pleads to go harder or faster, but right now they needed to subdue because the thin walls of the dorm room.

Rin’s member dragged between their ripped abs, creating wonderful friction, but it wasn't quite enough for release his impending tension inside his groin. He wrapped his legs around Sousuke’s waist, digging his heels on top of his ass. It caused to Sousuke go deeper inside him, which he mewled headily for the sensation. 

Both of them were close, as Rin felt Sousuke’s thrust to become erratic as well Sousuke felt Rin’s hole to squeeze his member tantalizingly good. Rin moved his hand from Sousuke’s hair to his own leaking and throbbing member to stroke it along Sousuke’s thrusts.

“I’m close… god… Don’t stop…” Rin mumbled, trying to hold his tongue from screaming with back of his hand as it felt too good to handle. 

Repeated and accurate thrusts from Sousuke to his prostate, as few rougher strokes on his member and one brush on his slit did the trick as his muscles tensed and spasmed. Sousuke mumbled his scream with his mouth when he released his load between their heated and sweat bodies. 

Sousuke’s thrusts halted abruptly as Rin squirted his cum between them, and Rin’s hole squeezing his member like a vise, after few harder thrust took him to orgasm. 

Sousuke breathed warm puffs of air and his body trembled between the kisses, with shallow thrusts he rode out both of their orgasms. Rin moaned long, feeling the heat inside him as Sousuke emptied himself in the condom.

“Am I terrible?” Rin asked through his gasping after the orgasm, basking in the afterglow.

“Yes”, Sousuke grunted as he leaned his head on Rin’s collarbone.

“I’m serious!”

“Could we discuss this later when I’m not balls’ deep inside you”, Sousuke snorted through his laughter.

“Shut up…” Rin huffed as Sousuke pulled carefully his sensitive member out which caused Rin to whimper and shiver from emptiness, he removed the condom and put it in the trashcan.

He threw towel to Rin who cleaned his abdomen from the slight stickiness as he took his boxers on the floor next to bed. He threw the towel to Sousuke who wiped his own abdomen and laid down next to Rin who placed his head on his chest, drawing some idle patterns with his fingers.

“Why you think that? Are you referring to sex, as you’re anything but terrible. But as a person you’re inconsiderate and rude, but also lovable and romantic guy…if you just try” Sousuke said bringing Rin closer to his body.

“Fuck you…” Rin huffed again and hit Sousuke’s chest.

“Already did that to you, let me rest…” Sousuke mumbled through his fake yawn.

Rin shook his head and chuckled to Sousuke’s retort. They laid down on the bed for a moment, enjoying their time together after intensive sex. Rin’s mind wasn't any better state like he believed it would be after Sousuke fucking him. His mind drifted to him along every breath he took, imagining that he would be here with them, writhing underneath both of their much larger bodies, his and Sousuke. That made him want to crawl somewhere to hide. 

**.....Explicit scene ends......**

“I’m going to the pool”, Rin said if that would clear his head. Sousuke stood up from the bed and headed to the desk.

Rin shifted to sit down on the edge of the bed. “Sousuke, have you…” He didn't know how to ask his question when he hadn't thought it through.

_‘Have you met a person who in just few days is able to drive you crazy and invade every fucking spot in your mind?’_

_‘And you have nothing in common with him…’_

_‘But you don’t mind it at all.’_

“Yeah?” Sousuke turned around as he put his discarded shirt back on.

“Nothing”, Rin mumbled and stood up from the bed. He felt little guilty to do this, and to think two people when you have sex, not only Sousuke. But he needed to vent out his racing thoughts towards Yuki.

Rin’s hand was on the door handle, but he went back to Sousuke and kissed his lips. Sousuke smiled against Rin’s lips, it was gentler than he expected after the heated moment they had earlier, but he didn't mind when it was Rin.

After Rin left Sousuke tumbled down on his desk chair, and tugged his hair frustrated and scowling what he did. He mumbled to his hand as he dragged it against his face. Being with Rin like this was always fun and awesome, but as Rin put it, he was little pushy and impulsive, especially today but he liked him nonetheless.

God he needed this as much as Rin pleaded it from him. He wanted to make sense in this when his thoughts drifted too much towards something what he thought wasn't good at all to think during when you have sex with entirely someone else. But he needed this to occupy his racing thoughts to escalate any further, especially what happened earlier today. 

\---- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of the cliffhanger.... 0.0
> 
> What you think??? 
> 
> Wow... What I just wrote ;D My first attempt to write this kind of thing... Hope it was fine???
> 
> Sorry again for possible mistakes, grammar, OOC and so on, especially on the archery teaching scene....
> 
> Leave comments/kudos. Highly appreciated!!!


	3. Something In Common

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin hadn't been able to confront Yuki after the incident, and perhaps there are something in common with him and Sousuke after all, regarding of Yuki...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to post my other fic's new chapter in the first week of next year *fingers crossed* as it still needs some modification, so I decided to post this one instead.
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!

Rin haven’t gone on the shooting range for two days after the incident and what he tried to do. He hadn't got around it in his mind, and he didn't quite know how to confront him when he had sex with Sousuke, thinking him doing at it.

Sure Yuki didn't know about it, but when he would see him, everything would come vividly in his mind. He was so close to kiss Yuki, ravish him there on the shooting range. But he held back when Yuki looked so nervous and shy, he even shivered under his gaze. He seemed so innocent and pure, so he couldn't dare to take advantage of him, make a wrong move and ruin their just established friendship or debauch his purity with his own unrestrained lust or what the hell he was after.

He was walking to the gym as today was scheduled the muscular strength workout. Sousuke needed to speak Mikoshiba at first until he would join with him. Samezuka’s gym was more than he would ask for, every possible fitness machine for every muscle group to train.

The gym was rather quiet this time of the afternoon, as most of the swim team’s members was still on their lessons. It was spacious and bright thanks to large glass wall which was towards the Campus Park. The sun was high which brought natural light into the gym.

There already few swim team’s members to warm up on rowing machines or cross-trainers, and he greeted them with a nod. But one of the treadmills was Yuki.

He was just wrapping things up with his own warm up. As he stepped from the machine, he wiped his forehead with the towel and tousled his bangs out of his eyes. He had his usual ponytail, few locks was loose on his left side hiding the aid.

Yuki’s outfit caught him off guard, speeding his heartbeat even if he hadn't done anything yet. Rin certainly got what he asked for, as the outfit showed little more skin what he dreamed to see sometime. 

He wore tight grey top, but its hem was wider than the top part just below his chest. It showed his ripped arms and pectorals, there were more than he imagined them to be, they weren't as ripped as his own, but certainly real sight for his sore eyes. He had also knee length black trousers with red and orange highlights, whereas on his forearms were dark blue sleeves reaching on his elbows and ending to his wrists, but the sleeves were attached to his middle fingers with cloth rings.

“Hey, Rin –senpai!” Yuki greeted him happily and woke up from his thoughts. Rin had said to him that he should call him just Rin, but he let it slide when they were in the public.

“Hey, Yuki.”

Rin was going to ask what he was doing here, but he didn't get a chance.

“Oh, hey Yamazaki –senpai”, Yuki smiled widely at Sousuke who walked in with his training outfit which caused Rin to raise his eyebrows for Yuki’s chirpy voice as well as his magenta eyes sparkled brightly.

“You two have met?” Rin questioned dumbfoundedly when Sousuke hadn't mention anything, but who he was to blame as he also hadn't told him that he met Yuki few days ago.

“Yeah, two days ago. He helped me so gallantly”, Yuki chuckled which Sousuke shook his head and huffed for Yuki’s exaggeration. 

_…Flashback…_

_First day at the new school is always exciting and even nerve wrecking, Yuki’s class was bearable with two know-it-all boys with obnoxious appearances. He could handle them fine if they would start to jump on his eyes._

_Encounter with Matsuoka Rin yesterday evening came every now and then in his mind and he secretly hoped that he would see him again today. He woke something strange inside him, he wasn't sure what, but it made him feel fizzy and he was eager to find out what it really was._

_Yuki needed to go to the library however as this was a new and strange place, he didn't really know where it was. Teacher told that it was in the main building, but where exactly he didn't know as there were so many hallways making Yuki confused where to turn or head next. Should he go left or right or…?_

_Sousuke was waiting for Rin after his Math lesson as the teacher had to go at the meeting, but Rin was hold with English little bit longer. He scrolled his phone, leaning on the wall and being his usual unapproachable self which has worked so far without a scratch to his record._

_“Excuse me?”_

_He heard airy, but soft voice. Sousuke lifted his gaze from the phone and looked who dared to disturb him. The sight flabbergasted him thoroughly, he needed to lower his eyes as the boy was several inches, about half a foot smaller than him, the top of his head reached barely to his chest. He had to crane his neck to look up to Sousuke’s face._

_“Yeah?” Sousuke inquired what the boy wanted with his stern voice. He expected him to flinch or be scared of him, but he just smiled at him without any trace of tension or fear._

_‘Why you are here?’_

_‘You shouldn't talk with me’_

_‘You should start to run away like everyone else who sees me for the first time even adults stayed away if they didn't want anything trivial from me.’_

_‘So why you are talking to me?’_

_Sousuke looked around them, he didn't see anyone around, just few students walked past them on the main hallway, hurriedly._

_“I might have turned a wrong way, I thought I would go right, but left seemed to be safest and the right choice…” boy rambled occasionally chuckling between the words._

_“But just my luck, I got lost… Sorry, I’m looking for the library.”_

_Sousuke was lost of words when he listened to boy’s enchantingly airy voice, he thought he was confident enough to speak, but it seemed to stick on his throat. He just showed the way with his finger on his left where was the hallway to the library._

_The boy followed where Sousuke pointed, it wasn't any better as it looked like another maze._

_“Oh, thank you…” he sighed deeply, twirling his colorful bracelets with his fingers._

_Nice one, Sousuke, you inconsiderate jerk. The boy looked so defeated like he had kicked his puppy. He was going to take a step towards the hallway, but…_

_“Wait! I can show you where it is”, Sousuke was able to blurt out. He didn't know what made him to offer his help or show personally the way to the library._

_Rin would be still in his lesson about ten more minutes, so he had time to go there and come back in time. Sousuke knew at least where the Cafeteria, the library and of course the pool were, but rest of the places he would rely on Rin and just follow him._

_“Really? Would you? You’re lifesaver”, boy exclaimed happily, showing his dimples. He was like he had got a Christmas gift what he had hoped for ages._

_Sousuke huffed and shrugged his shoulders that it wasn't anything as he started to walk his hands on his pockets._ _Yuki needed to take few running steps to achieve his helper as he had bigger stride than he had._

_He seemed to be a nice guy underneath that tough and stern exterior which made him look rather intimidating. It didn't scare him, he wouldn't have asked him the way if it were the case, but something in him made Yuki to speak to him and ask._

_“You never know where you’ll end up if you happen to get lost. Sometimes it’s scary but it could be also thrilling and exciting as you’ll see new and different places”, boy again started to ramble which Sousuke didn't mind at all. He was intrigued to listen to him what he said, he seemed to be a fine guy and his voice was surprisingly soft with hint of air to it._

_“One time I went to school, but it was my first week in the new school, like here at Samezuka. I turned wrong way somewhere on the streets. Why an earth they had to be so many same looking buildings? You just get so confused, right? So I ended up on the beach and I found a really pretty shellfish.”_

_Sousuke laughed lightly as he digested what the boy said. He reminded of him, little poor sense of direction. He had suffered it since he was a kid and Rin never get tired of reminding him or pointing out his straying abilities even in familiar surroundings._

_He looked sideways at the boy as they walked side by side towards the library. The boy had still his white school uniform, like earlier this morning when he saw him at the Cafeteria. But his beanie peeped in his jacket’s pocket, maybe teachers had pointed him to remove it during the classes. He had small bun top of his head, few locks loose around on the left side._

_His hair somehow reminded of him the ocean just before the storm would break loose, but his thick highlights were nearly the same color than Sousuke’s own eyes, perhaps little darker._

_But the boy’s eyes were nothing like that._

_Sure they had fire and sharpness in them, what he always saw in Rin’s beautiful crimson eyes, but the boy had more tenderness and joy in his magenta eyes mixing in an odd, but pleasurable combination which was mesmerizing to watch, nothing he have seen before anyone else’s eyes. And how long his eyelashes can be? They cast shadows on his sharp cheekbones with every flutter of his eyes._

_…It was beautiful…_

_He was beautiful…_

_Sousuke flinched for his own thoughts, but he tried to get it together somehow, thinking his today’s plans, he had to go physiotherapy after meeting with Rin and do his schoolwork, those boring thoughts were much needed diversion but it only worked just a little._

_“Teacher even dared to give me a detention, could you believe that? Me either, as it wasn't my fault or intention to begin with to get lost or turn a wrong way”, the boy snorted to his memory._

_Sousuke stopped next to the glass wall what made Yuki to trip on his legs for abrupt stop. Luckily he was agile enough not to end up on the floor on his face._

_“You right?” Sousuke asked little worriedly as Yuki straightened himself up and looked around, seeing library sign next to the door._

_The boy nodded through a small giggle. “Thank you, not everyone would have helped.”_

_‘Not everyone have guts to ask me’, Sousuke thought, but he didn't dare to say it and ruin this._

_“Not a problem.”_

_“But thanks anyway…” the boy stopped mid-sentence as he didn't know his helper’s name._

_“Yamazaki Sousuke”, Sousuke introduced himself, stretching his hand to shake._

_The boy shook Sousuke’s hand, “Takeshi Yukino, but everyone calls me Yuki.”_

_Sousuke looked between their intertwined hands and Yuki. As their hands touched small jolt of electricity traveled through his spine, making him hard to breath. Sousuke was reluctant to release Yuki’s hand, but he needed to go and it would be awkward to just stand there holding hands._

_“It was nice to meet you, Yamazaki –senpai.”_

_“Sousuke is fine, but it was nice to meet you too”, Sousuke said softly, meaning every word he said._

_As Yuki turned around and went inside the library, Sousuke eyes went back to his empty hand, moving his fingers. It still tingled lightly, it felt like Yuki’s hand was there imprinted on his own hand. He didn't expect his shake to be so strong despite of his smaller and delicate hand. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone beeping._

_“Where are you?” Rin’s voice asked through the phone. “I don’t see you there.”_

_“I’m at the library…” Sousuke was able to say until Rin started his loud ramble, causing Sousuke to move his phone little further away from his ear._

_“WHAT THE HELL, SOUSUKE??? God, Sousuke!”_

_“Are you lost?”_

_“For god’s sake!!! You've been here over a year and still you’re able to get lost on the Campus…”_

_“Don’t move, I’m coming there.”_

_“Sheesh, Sousuke I told you to wait front of the auditorium, but no! GOD!”_

_"You're other side of the main building!"_

_“Don’t shout, Rin! I didn't get lost.” Sousuke was able to cut in during Rin’s ramble._

_“Whatever you say, buddy.”_

_“I hate you, you know that”, Sousuke huffed and closed the phone, only hearing Rin’s snort._

_…Flashback ends…_

“So he showed me where the library was”, Yuki explained how he met Sousuke in the first place.

“Seriously? Oh god, this is priceless”, Rin laughed heartily what he heard from Yuki. Sousuke was notorious for his poor sense of direction and he showing Yuki the way was way too funny in Rin’s opinion.

“Oh, shut up!” Sousuke snorted, not liking Rin’s repeated implies at all. “I know where it is and I told you that I didn't get lost.”

“Sure, but knowing your record and achievements, you don’t get to blame me if I’ll think like that in your case.”

Sousuke was going to retort back, but both of them startled by Yuki’s cute giggle. They turned to face him, he had his hand against his mouth, trying to stifle poorly his giggling for their banter. 

That made them smile and their hearts fluttered gently to hear Yuki’s giggling. Rin noticed some of the swim team’s members to ogle pointedly towards Yuki, and their conversation like they had never seen human interaction before, but Rin just focused on Yuki.

“What are you doing here?”

Yuki raised his eyebrows to Rin’s obvious question which Rin chuckled tilting his head.

“I’m working out, duh~” Yuki puffed his chest out, and bended his arm to show his little bulging bicep.

“These ain't work itself, unfortunately.”

Rin rolled his eyes with a small grin on his face as Sousuke snorted lightly to Yuki who said dejectedly the last word through a sigh. He definitely didn't like to work out.

“Today’s plan is to work arms’ muscles and midsection.”

Rin and Sousuke let Yuki to go other side to the gym for his own training when they needed to go warm up for their own. They went to the treadmills to run and Rin tried to be very subtle when he looked at Yuki’s training.

How his muscles flexed and strained with every move he made as he worked his upper back, shoulder blades and biceps with dumbbells and when he went to the lat pull-down machine.

Sousuke wasn't any better, he had rather hard time to draw eyes from Yuki. There was something about him what he didn't know what it was, but it irked him profoundly to feel like this towards someone who was still perfect stranger to him. He had able to turn his world upside down within these two days. Sousuke only knew his name and that he had a poor sense of direction like him and he found pretty shellfish on the beach when he got lost and got a detention because of it. So it wasn't much to begin with and he wanted or needed to get to know him better then perhaps that would help him to straighten and clarify his mind from this dubiety and suspense.

“Focus, you’ll hurt yourself”, Sousuke filliped his fingers on Rin’s forehead as he did sit-ups on the mat as Sousuke was holding his feet that he wouldn't move.

Rin watched from corner of his eyes what Yuki did with every sit-up he did. He had started to stretch his arm and leg muscles after his training. Damn he was flexible, he even was able to put his hands on the floor, which showed his luscious ass, it was firm, but it had certain roundness to it so it would be easy to grab. But what he did on the mat as he laid down made Rin’s heartbeat to go wild, more than his sit-ups or other muscles training would ever do.

Yuki stretched his back thighs by turns, his leg was against his upper body, his toes nearly touching the floor next to his head. Rin scowled for Sousuke’s stunt.

“What you think of him?”

Sousuke shrugged, as he looked Yuki who sat down on the mat, stretching his sides, showing his bellybutton and ripped abs as his top’s hem lifted a little. Corner of Sousuke’s mouth twitched up lightly what he saw. He didn't know how to answer in just few words without excessive rambling which wasn't like him at all.

“He is…”

Rin chuckled to Sousuke’s indecisive answer, knowing very well how Yuki was hard to describe by just one word as you couldn't’ get a wrap around him even if you looked it every corner and how hard you tried it.

“Yeah…”

Yuki sensed that someone stared occasionally every move he made, but he just tried to focus on his training. He needed to maintain his muscles in a good shape to be able to do kyudo as he liked and prevent any injuries to happen. He didn't quite fancied this side of kyudo, but you had to do even the things you didn't liked in life.

He was happy when he saw Rin and Sousuke in the gym, it somehow made him to do his best. As he was finishing his stretching he looked other side of the gym. Rin and Sousuke were talking to each other as Rin did sit-ups. He tried his best not to look how ridiculously ripped his biceps and pectorals were as he had his arms bended behind his head.

Yuki swallowed the persistent lump on his throat, and when their eyes locked, he waved discreetly with his hand, his arm tightly against his side. They just nodded their goodbyes with a small smile on their faces, Yuki felt his cheeks to flare up as well as his heartbeat sped up only by simplest gesture there was.

He really needed to get his head and mind straight as he was overly confused to his reactions every time those two were near him and especially in the first day he met them. It made his mind and body to go overdrive, not knowing how to be or what to think. He really didn't needed or wanted any other distractions than his school and kyudo because he wasn't good at all with stuffs which involved feelings, emotions or even a simple human interaction was a hurdle race with high possibility to end up face first on the ground. 

Always those kinds of things made him feel anxious and out of place, but there was something what Rin and Sousuke woke up inside Yuki what he didn't get even he thought and replayed every scene in his head again and again.

He hoped that if he just tried to spend more time with them, it would clear things and something in this would make sense to him.

\----

Momo was rather late from the gym as he was caught with Uozumi and Kazuki, so he ran hurriedly on the hallway which was strictly forbidden. He could hear his brother to scold him inside his head. As he turned around the corner he bumped into Nitori who squealed from the sudden impact.

“Momo –kun! You need to watch where you’re going!” Ai scolded Momo for his carelessness.

Momo just scratched his neck sheepishly as he apologized to Nitori. They both began to walk with much calmer pace to the gym. But when they were near the gym, they passed the blue haired boy who looked at his hand.

“Is that the new student?” Momo whispered with a hushed tone to Ai who nodded as he looked over his shoulder.

He had heard from other students in his glass and in the 1-A class where the boy was that he was one of the strangest boy they have met who like to be on his own, not saying much or blurt out of nowhere something ridiculous or stupid things, they even called him a nerd who always have nose in the book and always carries a weird bag with him.

The boy was about his height, little bit taller than him, but what stood out was his striking hair color.

“Hey!” Momo said loudly above the small background noise on the hallway, but the boy just kept going on his way, ignoring them.

“That was rude”, Momo sighed when he stared boy’s retrieving back. Ai nodded with wide eyes for boy’s behavior and lack of his good manners.

Momo was rather perplexed to his behavior as most of the new students was always so nice and wanted to get know other students as they lived the Campus and would spent most of their free time together on the dorm.

\---- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reading!
> 
> What you think?
> 
> And like always leave comments/kudos, highly appreciated!!!
> 
> Thanks for this year and Happy New Year all!!!  
> <3<3<3


	4. Revelations With Puzzlement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is tired and troubled with the school work, gladly he gets someone to help him but it doesn't go like he predicted as his mind goes mess what he feels around them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other fic's new chapter is under re-writing and editing phase so I'm trying to finish it around Rin's birthday week, but no promises.... *fingers crossed* 
> 
> But in the meantime enjoy this fic's new chapter!!!!!

Rin hated to write essays, in any kind of them, in any subject was exhausting, dull and time-consuming as he preferred to use his time on the pool and not in the library or dorm room doing his school work. But he had to keep his grades relatively good, that no one would accuse him to neglect his school over a swim team, and threat to pull out of it if the grades go too low in teachers’ opinion.

He had postponed it as far as he could, but the deadline was just day after tomorrow so he needed to at least start it. And Mikoshiba was so kind enough to give us free afternoon from the training, especially due the school work, so what would be better plan than go and write that stupid essay with Sousuke in the library.

"We should go to the town later this week", Rin suggested as they walked through the crowded hallway to the library.

They haven't have enough time for themselves and he wanted to spent some time with Sousuke alone to catch up stuffs and talk properly with him without anyone to bother. And mostly he needed to get out from the Campus once in a while to have some fun after the busy week of school had ended. 

Sousuke was in his thoughts as he shifted the bag on his shoulder, "sure... sounds great..." 

Rin huffed to Sousuke's moods when lately he had been stuck up in his thoughts that every time he needed to smack him in the head or arm to wake him up to notice outside world. Rin had used to it, but it made him worry when Sousuke was like this and worried over something, refused to talk about it with him, only mentioning that everything was fine and didn't need to worry for nothing. They have been through a lot during the last year, he had found about Sousuke's shoulder, his own problems regarding to his swim and what happened with Haru and others as well as possibility to never swim with Sousuke was devastating to hear, but they managed to go through all of that and more, but they were friends, and Rin wanted to be there for Sousuke and help him if needed. That's what the friends are for, and he thought they would talk everything without fear what other would think or say. 

He smacked Sousuke's arm to wake him up, "did you listen at all?"

"Yeah, you want to go to the town", Sousuke frowned a little for Rin's stunt, and that Rin accused him that he hadn't listened him which wasn't true, partially.

He was just tired with the physiotherapy and the school work, moreover he haven't slept well, and certain someone had occupied his mind permanently, refusing to go away from depths of his mind. He had tried everything, but he was still there back of his mind, haunting, and making him restless but also intrigued and stirred up for how someone would do that to him. He had thought about to tell Rin what was going on his mind, but he thought otherwise just in time as he didn't want to lose Rin or their odd relationship because of this, he didn't want it to change for any means, so he figured it out that it's just temporary occurrence, mind playing tricks on him which eventually would settle and fade away. 

"And I said, it sounds great", Sousuke stated matter of fact as he opened the library door, so Rin would go first inside. 

They passed the librarian’s desk and greeted the lady who had greyish brown braid resting on her shoulder, she was at least on late forties. She smiled to them when she helped some student with the book searching.

The library was big like everything in Samezuka, shelves after shelves books and secluded areas to study in peace with desks and chairs. There were also some armchairs, beanbags and sofas with tables, they always were first to occupied and like this time students were reading or tapping the laptops hurriedly.

Rin and Sousuke headed to their own favorite place what was peaceful and hidden behind shelves, farthest corner of the library. But as they came between the shelves on the small area where was a table and two sofas next to it, but the table was full of books and notebooks scattered around haphazardly.

“What the hell? Guys should clean their messes!” Rin huffed through his gritted teeth.

He looked around, he didn't see anyone who was responsible for this. But on the couch or better yet on its armrest was someone’s feet at sight, hanging over the armrest’s edge.

“Hey, clean your stuffs and piss… off…” Rin exclaimed and was ready to kick the couch’s back, but soon it died down into a mumbling as he saw who the person was.

There was Yuki, sprawled on the couch, fast asleep on his stomach, his black hoodie bundled into a pillow. He looked so cute and serene just laying there no worries whatsoever, his mouth little agape, but his hair was surprisingly open which shadowed his face as it reached all the way to his jawline. 

Rin and Sousuke looked each other and Yuki, light chuckle escaped from their mouths as the sight was so adorable. They didn't want to disturb him or to wake him up and Rin’s anger disappeared instantly soon as the place stealer happened to be Yuki and no one else. So they sat across from him in another couch and quietly took their books and laptops.

About an hour later Yuki started to stir awake. He had every now and then mumbled something incoherent in his sleep, something about food and targets which made Rin and Sousuke to stop their doings and lift their heads from the laptop to Yuki. His lips moved slightly and his breathing fanned his hair. Rin thought it was adoring habit, and he was certain that he will have stiff muscles after his nap regarding to his position on the hard couch.

Yuki thought that he just close his eyes for a little while and rest them after few hours staring constantly books and notebooks that in the end his eyesight was full of letters, sentences, scrolling on constant flow in his retina, making his head hurt.

He fluttered his eyes from the drowsiness as he slowly woke up from his naps. Through his open hair he saw two blurry shapes across from him, crimson and black. The colors recently have made Yuki happy for some reason every time he saw them, but when his blurred eyesight cleared his mouth twitched upwards what he saw. Rin and Sousuke was sitting side by side, eyes fixed on their laptops. 

“Hey!” Yuki mumbled against his hoodie, he probed with his hand on the table, trying to find his box. But it was too far away and he didn't want to move anywhere just yet. Sousuke moved the grey box with see through lid little closer towards Yuki who mumbled his thanks.

He put his hearing aid back on his ear, “what the time is it?”

“About five thirty.”

So Yuki had slept nearly two hours, so much for a short nap, but he didn't mind as his nap almost refreshed him, making him somewhat functional.

“Nice.”

“Should you have done the schoolwork than sleep?” Sousuke inquired as he was little jealous of him when he was able to take a nap just like that although Yuki’s side of the table was full of books and papers unfinished.

“I was thinking”, Yuki sighed as he moved to his back and cracked his stiff joints and muscles in their right places after sleeping on rather uncomfortably hard couch.

Why the library’s couches had to be always so hard, perhaps that students would stay awake and study diligently and not to fell asleep out of boredom…

“More like lazing your butt off.”

Yuki glanced at Sousuke pointedly who had knowing look, trying to stifle his chuckle. Rin massaged his temple and lifted his eyes to Yuki who had determined expression. 

“I’m not lazy. I just optimize my energy and relocate it for better use”, Yuki corrected Sousuke’s implies to his laziness with a nod of his head. 

Sousuke and Rin looked each other with raised eyebrows what Yuki just said, shaking their heads.

“Those are just fancy words for laziness”, Rin pointed which Yuki huffed through his own chuckle as he stretched his arms above his head against the armrest.

“Maybe.”

Yuki didn't think himself to be a lazy person, just a laidback person who won’t worry too much of anything, and always would take things as it come to him without any stress or pressure.

“Why I even believe or think that A-class would be a good choice?” Yuki whined and grabbed couch’s pillow and suffocated himself with it.

He needed to catch other students as he started month later than the rest, so teachers were so kind that they gave a week to do months’ worth of schoolwork, five essays and three papers with full of questions. It was rather hard, and pretty much impossible task altogether.

Teachers even dared to say to Yuki that it is easy when you are so smart and A-class student. And they expected utmost perfection, no more or no less from the school’s top students that they will show a good example for other students.

Yeah sure, but it doesn't mean that he could do miracles or rip his every strength and energy only to the schoolwork as he isn't some superhuman with a super mind.

“I want to transfer to B-Class.”

Rin snickered for Yuki’s inner fight with himself and his struggling towards the schoolwork. He also was tired of constant expectations by teachers, to excel with every subject with good grades. If that was what they had to endure and suffer on the B-Class, he couldn't want to imagine what they had to endure on A-Class.

“Sure you could do that, but it’s an easy way, cutting corners”, Rin started to explain with his stern voice.

“You’ll just betray yourself when you aren't giving your best although you’re able to do so much better and it’ll give you satisfaction when you’re done your best and have taken the challenge.”

Yuki’s eyes widened what Rin said to him, but he didn't move anywhere under his pillow. Rin’s stern and deep voice stirred his body inside out, heating his nerves what he hadn't felt before. 

Rin didn't like when people didn't do their best and wanted to take a shortcut towards their goals or dreams. You need to do hard work only then you will end up there where you want to be and without regrets.

Yuki peeked corner of his pillow to look at Rin who had a stern expression, his eyes glistening beautifully what he said, Yuki would stare those mesmerizing with a flaring passion in his eyes for ages. He sighed and hugged the pillow tightly against his chest.

“You’re right, thanks for that.”

It gave him must needed push to not give up when he was already on the final leg. The kick on his butt was all he needed right now.

“I’m always right.”

Sousuke fought his urge to snort over that, but it still managed to escape from his mouth, so he coughed to hide it. Rin turned his head abruptly to Sousuke with furious glare.

“What?”

“Nothing”, Sousuke mumbled and continued to type his essay, but he lifted his teal eyes to gaze Yuki who tried to stifle his laughter, so he discreetly rolled his eyes to Rin’s previous remark.

“Oh shut up!” Rin barked through his huff.

“What? We didn't say anything”, Sousuke said innocently and Rin smacked Sousuke’s arm because of that. That caused Yuki to burst into the laughter for their exchange of words.

“How long have you been friends?” Yuki asked between his laughter.

They had to have been friends for a long time to able only from tiniest gestures to know what other was thinking or meaning.

“Ever since the elementary school.”

Yuki put his legs over the couch’s edge, swinging them that the blood would start to flow better. “That’s great to have such a close friend.”

He sounded rather jealous and defeated in Rin’s opinion as he continued to sway his legs up and down still hugging the pillow, his chin against it.

“Have you that kind of friends?” Rin asked carefully, not to sound nosy and assume or read wrong about his mood over this matter when it was quite personal question to barely known person.

“Oh, you can’t tell it from my sparkling personality”, Yuki puffed his chest out and put his hand on his heart. “I’m hurt, Matsuoka –san.”

Rin laughed wholeheartedly as Sousuke snickered to Yuki’s change of moods and his odd quirks. He certainly was quite a character, always able to bring smile on their faces and lift their sour spirits from the ground. 

“I had few when I was a little, but I moved a lot and I’m so clumsy and so terrible in socially to make friends or able to keep them.”

Sousuke was going to say back, but woman’s strict cough next to them interrupted his intention. It made them turn around their heads to face with the librarian. She had crease on her forehead and her arms folded against her chest.

“Boys, this is your last and final warning, you’re in the library”, she stated sternly and pointed the wall where was quiet sign.

They hunched their shoulders sheepishly and nodded with a mumbled apologized that they will behave properly and keep their voices quiet, not to kick out or banned from the library.

She glared the boys over her shoulder and huffed when she walked back to her desk. They released their breaths what they have been holding and small chuckle escaped from their mouths because of their scolding.

“Perhaps we should continue”, Yuki sighed and clasped his hands together quietly, rubbing them against each other to ready himself for the unfinished work. 

He raked with his fingers through his blue hair, showing his hearing aid on the left ear. It was quite unnoticeable if you didn't looked properly. Yuki was taking the rubber band from his wrist that he could close his wild and messy hair with it.

“Don’t, open hair suits you better…” Rin blurted out and felt his cheeks to heat up. He swallowed few times quite forcefully what he said out of nowhere as it was replaced with a persistent lump on his throat and his heart was ready to come out from his heaving chest. 

It rounded Yuki’s face beautifully, reaching all the way to his jaw in the front, but behind it was little shorter. Yuki looked good with his hair tied down, but seeing it hanging freely was nice and perfect.

Yuki’s hands stilled on his hair and lowered them down on his lap fumbling the rubber band with his fingers, Sousuke looked between Rin and Yuki, little abashed what Rin blurted just like that, but he didn't find any reason to say otherwise so he nodded to back Rin’s sayings as Yuki indeed looked so different when his hair wasn't closed.

“Oh, thank… you…” Yuki stuttered what wasn't like him at all as he always considerate himself to be rather straightforward and blunt, so he was little confused for Rin’s praise, pink hue started to spread on his cheeks because of that.

The simple praise made Yuki’s heart to flutter and he felt breathless like he had run for miles. They continued their own works quietly, trying to do them, but Sousuke had difficulties to keep his mind focused on his essay as it drifted once in a while to Yuki who was so focused on his own working.

He had cute frown and he chewed his pink bottom lip between his teeth from time to time to concentrate his assignments. He also swirled his necklace - where was silver bow and the arrow side by side with a small target on top of the bow- between his fingers. His plumb lips mouthed some words as he read the paper occasionally shifted to gaze the book next to the paper.

“Fuck!” Yuki mumbled and closed the book harshly out of frustration.

Rin startled at the noise as he was concentrating the final brush of his essay, reading it to check any errors.

“Do you need any help?” Sousuke asked softly as he closed his own laptop when he had already finished his essay. It wasn't any near good, but it have to do as he didn't have anything to add.

Yuki shrugged when he didn't want to be a bother as they were doing their own schoolwork and that he had to rely on someone only for an irrelevant matter.

“It’s just… you don’t have to. I’ll figure this later”, Yuki tried to say but Rin stepped in.

“We would like to help you and we already finished our essays. So let’s figure this out together?”

Yuki smiled and handed him the paper where was few questions what he didn't understand. One subject he was bad at was literature as he wasn't most creative person or didn't see wonders or details of it.

They gazed the paper, reading it through.

“This is the same exercise than last year”, Rin shook his head that the teachers wasn't always so creative or imaginative with their exercises. But their literature teacher was an old school teacher if he had good methods he would use them without changing anything in his teaching.

Rin and Sousuke helped Yuki out which he was so grateful and he even get some of it what they wanted for answers. They were good teachers even if they bickered few times over a right answer.

“Thank you so much”, Yuki thanked them as they finished the exercise in record time, three heads are better than one.

“We’re glad that we were able to help you”, Rin said smiling as they started to clean the table from books and stuffs.

Yuki put his notebooks and few books on his bag, and went to return two books back to the shelf. But the small ladder what he used earlier to take the books from top shelf wasn't there anymore.

Sousuke and Rin followed Yuki and saw him standing on his toes front of the shelf, frowning.

“Let me”, Sousuke took the books from Yuki and put them to their places where Yuki pointed. He followed every move from Sousuke, he needed to crane his neck and top of his head brushed Sousuke’s bicep.

He felt so tiny compared to Sousuke even next to Rin he felt small, but he would do anything to be between those strong and muscular arms, either would do.

_‘What?’_

_‘What I just thought?’_

Yuki shook his thoughts and stuttered his thanks which was rewarded with the small smile from Sousuke. Only that small smile made his heart to thumb repeatedly against his ribcage, causing his chest to tighten.

_‘Is it okay to dream about to be hugged by boys who you have just met and they happened to be very handsome and so build up with their ripped and toned muscles?’_

The sight made Rin little taken aback when now side by side Yuki looked like a small child compared to Sousuke. His height never has been too obvious to Rin, sure he was tall, taller than him, but now the height difference truly accentuated. It was rather comical, but also so endearing what warmed his heart and it fluttered gently in his chest, wanting nothing more than to be both of their arms. 

“Show off”, Rin muttered under his breath and nudged Sousuke’s arm with his own what made Sousuke to chuckle lightly as they all started to walk out from the library, Yuki walking ahead of them.

The librarian had pointed look as they passed her in front of her desk.

They bid their goodbyes as they went separate ways when Yuki needed to handle some things before the dinner.

_‘Coward’_

Yuki reprimanded himself as he walked to his own dorm room. He declined Rin and Sousuke’s offer to eat dinner together, he would go later much later than them. He didn't trust himself as he felt too flustered after studying together in the library.

_‘Where this came from, the stirring in pit of his stomach…?’_

_‘What is it?’_

His thoughts scared him, making him confused, second-guessing what was wrong with him, his heart, his mind and body was all over the place. He had never thought or felt attracted towards the same gender like this or the girls for that matter. He never thought that he would want a man, that hadn't got any thought or notion in his mind.

Yuki had one crush end of the elementary school, but soon it died down when he moved other town and kyudo started occupy his mind and all his free time, so he hadn't time for those kinds of things, and he always gave up or saw it too complicated and anxious to pursue relationship, and he didn't mind to spend time alone. 

His idea to spend more time with Rin and Sousuke that it would clear his thoughts and understand his feelings better after they were near him but it backfired enormously. It confused him more, not understanding any of it. His odd reactions after hearing their deep voices, their praises or their heartwarming laughter tingled his nerves, spreading strange warmth feeling all over his body, making him breathless with the constant flutter on his heart.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reading!!! 
> 
> What you think???
> 
> Leave comments and kudos, highly appreciated!!!


	5. Troubles With A Good Outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki has troubles with his racing thoughts and emotions until he faces more troubles after his lessons and he ends up in Rin and Sousuke's dorm room....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for the hits and kudos for this story!
> 
> I've kind of writer's block with my other story (Two Times Forbidden) right now as I don't know where to continue after that hot scene... 0.0
> 
> But I had this chapter already planned out, so 
> 
> enjoy the new chapter!!!

Yuki didn't sleep well last night, even to fall asleep was rather difficult as he turned and tossed around in the bed but eventually his drowsiness won and he drifted to sleep. When he woke up, his dreams came vividly in his mind which caused him to huff for his imagination.

He didn't remember any details, just bits here and there but they were there in his dreams, Rin and Sousuke, their vibrant smiles, their laughter and deep voices echoed in his mind. They were around every place he went, sceneries shifted but they presence was constantly there. It wasn't at all anxious, it warmth his heart, soothing him inside out with their presence.

Yuki was determined to put his confused feelings and thoughts at bay, all the way back to corner of his mind and locked them there. Perhaps this all was just an overreaction to the new people and it would settle down eventually. He liked their company, so he deeply hoped that he would concentrate how to be friends with them without ridiculous stirring on his stomach and just enjoy their presence like in his dream.

Like he said to Rin and Sousuke at the library that he was hopeless and clumsy, even socially awkward around the people, not knowing how to make small talk or it would end up for him to blurt out something unintended which will most likely hurt them or make it more uncomfortable.

So as he readied himself on his dorm room for today, he pep talked more courage rest of the school day to go and ask would they want to go dinner this evening in the Cafeteria with him when he so stupidly declined their offer yesterday.

He knew that they had swim practices just after the lessons in the afternoon, so he went straight to the pool building after his final lesson in literature. The teacher was impressed by Yuki’s answers for the questions what they did together, it made him happy and he was little pleased to himself, he must give them something back, perhaps some gifts would be nice to thank them properly. He needed to think that what they would like.

It was easy to find and it was a quite simple looking building, normal structure like any other public pool what he had seen, when he was a little -in the elementary school- his mother thought it would be beneficial for him as her close friend’s boy also went there, so she dragged him to join a local swim school, but it ended with his illness and kyudo had little more appeal than the swimming although he didn't quit it because he still liked to swim once in a while, and to feel the water on his body was exhilarating. 

Yuki opened the double doors, the whiff of chlorine invaded his nose, bringing him funny memories when he was with the swim team playing tag in the pool. He had smelled it faintly on Rin and Sousuke when they would be near him. It made him smile and skip his steps as he went forwards the hallway to find the pool. 

He turned left and ended up in the lounge area where rows of large windows on the chest level were. There were pointed to the pool, the training was at full speed when he looked at the pool. It was huge, much larger than ordinary communal pool with white greyish tiles on the floor, few benches all around the pool’s side, there were towels and duffel bags on them and on the floor were slippers of the swimmers. 

But as he looked around, he didn't spot either of them, just water splashing when swimmers jumped from the starting block gracefully into the water and started to swim their own preferred strokes. Yuki noticed only the grey haired boy with a timer on his neck, he looked at it and the pool intensively, most likely to clock swimmer’s times. But he didn't see Sousuke or Rin for that matter, this was terrible and ridiculous idea in the first place, why he even thought that this would be good or end well.

Yuki just couldn't just pop in there and interrupt their training, and what he would even say to them with all the swim team around.

_“Hey, I’m just passing by and would you want to go dinner with me?”_

“Yeah right” _,_ he mumbled under his breath and dragged his palm across his face. 

“May I help you?”

The sudden voice made him startle with a loud shriek, when Yuki carefully turned around, he flinched noticeably what he saw in front of him, his mouth went dry and his tongue rolled into a knot which prevented him to speak at all to answer the question.

_‘What’s with everyone here?’_

Everyone was like freakin’ skyscrapers or other ridiculously tall objects what you can think of.

_‘What an earth they’re feeding to them?’_

Yuki felt like a kindergartner amongst them. He was so far one of the smallest students in here, part from that previous grey haired boy who was small like Yuki, but that didn't help at all or eased his nervousness as he was in front of the tallest boy who he have ever met, he was even taller than Sousuke.

The boy had swim team’s jacket on and some track pants with the same black color than the jacket. He had measured gaze in his golden eyes indicating his sternness and that he was able to command without saying anything, just look would do the trick. But his hair color little smeared his demeanor as it was so bright like a summer’s sun, bright orange which didn't quite add up with his stern appearance.

“I… that I was… looking… Sorry, wrong place…” Yuki again stuttered and bowed to him, he turned around where he came with hurried steps.

“What a strange boy”, Seijurou chuckled to himself and headed back to the pool.

\----

Yuki gave up his intention to ask Rin and Sousuke at the dinner after the pool incident, he was such a coward. It always came to that, thinking too much about how to make friends or how to behave around new people who might become your friends, especially not to be too eager or pushy. What if they didn't want him to be around, but at the library they had helped him and they were so nice to him, and he thought they came along fine, but it was only his opinion as he didn't know how and what they thought of him so he had a problem how to approach this.

_‘God, he’s so bad making friends’_

Yuki again was in his thoughts as he was going back to his dorm room after exhausting day at the lessons, so he was glad to go in his room to relax and get some peace. 

However as he turned around the corner on the hallway was group of boys chatting. They were between him and his room, with a proper glance Yuki recognized two of them who were on the same class than he was. He didn't exactly want anything to do with them if he could avoid it. Over this week they had proved to be rather obnoxious acting like they owned the world, making everyone’s life miserable.

Yuki sighed, he started to walk towards them and past them but they prevented him to move anywhere even if he asked nicely.

“Did you hear anything?” boy with a green hair snickered what caused other three boys to laugh and shook their heads.

“Would you move?” Yuki said sternly, starting to get annoyed for their childish behavior.

“It’s like annoying insects’ peeping.”

They burst into obnoxious laughter which bugged Yuki more, mostly because they hadn't any imagination to begin with.

“Idiots”, Yuki mumbled through his gritted teeth, he had already clenched his hands on to fists.

“What did you say, freak?”

The same green haired boy asked ominously and stepped forward to Yuki, he grabbed on Yuki’s collar with his hand. He pushed Yuki against the wall what caused his notebook to slip his grasp on the floor. The boy’s breathing brushed his face, Yuki was little startled for the sudden impact but otherwise he wasn't bothered by this, he had got used to the names and fights at the new school, so he wasn't so fazed about bullies.

“That you’re just bunch of idiots who are too stupid to understand simple commands, and you supposed to be in class A.”

Yuki tried to coax his courage in every word to sound convincing but his voice broke down in the end when the boy’s brown eyes flared furiously with anger and deep crease on his forehead.

“Like you’re any better, weirdo. Being pathetic suck up teacher’s pet that supposedly doesn't belong here with the strange attitude of yours”, his voice was full of hatred as he lifted Yuki from his collar, causing Yuki to stand on his toes.

“Yeah, always sucking teachers…Such a nerd and what’s that? Kyudo? So lame…” one of the other boys came and took Yuki’s notebook on the floor.

Yuki tried to protest, but his voice died down when he was powerfully knocked down on the floor. He decided to catch himself with his hands which was mistake as they slipped under his weight. He winched from that when he looked at his hand, side of his palm had formed nasty rug burn, and blood had started to ooze out from it. The boys just snickered at his clumsiness and Yuki tried his hardest to fight back his tears not to fall and look more pathetic and vulnerable or gave them pleasure to see that their bullying was a success.

“Pathetic”, boy with a green hair huffed as he walked towards Yuki who turned on his side and tried to stand up but his bully’s foot came against his chest what prevented him to move anywhere.

“Let go off me, you piece of shit…” Yuki screamed and tried to struggle free under the bully’s foot. As he turned his head, he saw his notebook being torn half page after page.

“No, please. Stop that…”

“Not so brave anymore, sissy. What are you going to do? Beat us, not a chance.”

The notebook or what was left of it was thrown back on the floor next to Yuki, pages scattering around. Yuki sobbed slightly what was happening so he closed his eyes waiting for the final blow but suddenly he felt bully’s foot leave from his chest.

Slowly Yuki opened his eyes which widened instantly what he saw.

Sousuke had grabbed the boy’s collar tightly on his fist. He was furious to say at least as he pulled him closer to his face. Yuki felt little dizzy so he didn't hear what Sousuke said to him but boy’s face went immediately pale, his whole body began to tremble visibly and nodded quickly his answer.

Yuki had to admit that watching him like that, so furious and stern, knowing he did that just to protect Yuki. His heart was still beating kind of fast just thinking about it.

Bullies left hurriedly on their way after Sousuke released his grip and pushed the boy away from him that left Sousuke and Yuki alone on the hallway. Sousuke gazed down on the floor where Yuki still sat, trying to collect scattered papers with his trembling hands.

Sousuke sighed and kneeled next to Yuki, he put his hand carefully on Yuki’s back. He flinched from the touch, he clearly was shocked what happened which was obvious after that. This all made him furious and angry, to bully Yuki for what? Just because he looked and behaved differently than rest of them wasn't any reason to act like that. He needed to make sure that no one dared to touch Yuki anymore.

It was surprisingly quiet on the hallway, most of the voices were from outside as Sousuke helped Yuki to gather detached papers back between the notebook in silence. After they had done that, Yuki hugged the notebook against his chest protectively. He gazed the text on the cover, _records and statistics of kyudo._

They had to be his training results, Rin told what his sport was when he had asked for Yuki’s weird shaped bag what he was carrying after they saw him go somewhere few days ago. He was intrigued to see Yuki draw the bow sometime, and watch him train.

“We need to clean that up”, Sousuke pointed Yuki’s palm which was red with dried blood on it. But he didn't get an answer from Yuki who was frozen to his place, clouded eyes fixed on the floor.

Sousuke stood up and lifted Yuki back to his feet from the floor under his armpits. It was easy as he was limp and didn't weight nearly anything, also he didn't put up a fight. He escorted Yuki to their dorm room, earning few stares as they passed other students on the way and when they were on the room he placed Yuki to sit down on his desk’s chair.

Yuki woke up from his trance when Sousuke put him to sit on the chair. He looked around the room, it was the same as his own. The bunk-bed and drawers were on the other side, two desks on other and small balcony with a sliding door.

The room was surprisingly tidy and neat that couldn't say about his own room or better yet his side of the room, he needed to remember to clean it soon. His roommate, Masato, was fine. He was quiet and considerate although he hadn't seen him much over this week, only sleeping on the top bunk at nights.

Sousuke was little worried when Yuki hadn't said a word when usually he was so talkative but as he rummaged the drawer where was their first aid kid, in the corner of his eyes he saw Yuki gazing the room curiously. That made him relieved to see Yuki’s sparkling magenta eyes, the usual glow back on them.

Somehow he felt at ease whenever he was around, what he hadn't felt with anyone unless with Rin. Sure he was always reserved with other people at first but he didn't need to be like that in front of Yuki, or hide anything from him and he could be more than himself around Yuki what amazed him beyond believe.

Finally he found the first aid kit and put it on the desk and pulled Yuki and the chair closer to his own chair where he had sat moments before, Yuki’s legs settled between his spread thighs.

Yuki startled a little mostly because how easily Sousuke moved him closer to him and it made his heartbeat bounding fast against his ribcage. He lifted his head to meet Sousuke’s teal eyes but soon he averted his gaze instantly back to his lap when he felt his cheeks to heat up. He sincerely hoped that it didn't show much, he was glad that he was shaken up from the incident thus he could just give that his excuse to be flustered. He wished that Sousuke would also believe that would be the case and not that he was the only reason that he was blushed mess.

Sousuke took the notebook from Yuki’s arms and placed it on the desk then he took cloth from the kit and started to clean his left palm with disinfection.

“Does it hurt?” Sousuke asked softly even his voice was full of concern when Yuki flinched a bit from the disinfection cloth’s touch.

Yuki opened his mouth but no words came out so he just shook his head as his speaking ability vanished somewhere along the way. It stung a lot but it was bearable.

The sight made Yuki to giggle internally, Sousuke’s hand was ridiculously bigger than his own when it was on top of his palm as he cleaned the wound with gentle brushes. His touch was soft, gentle like he was afraid of breaking him. Yuki thought it was sweet and he appreciated it but Yuki wasn't made of glass.

“Thank you, Sousuke –kun”, Yuki said quietly as his voice gain more strength after he had calmed down and Sousuke had put the bandage on the wound.

“No problem…” Sousuke halted his words when Yuki brushed his left sleeve further up which revealed another cuts on his forearm’s skin.

“…What’s that?” Sousuke asked worryingly when he pointed and looked up at Yuki’s left forearm, touching around the cuts gently. There were two rather nasty purplish stripes, fresh by the look of them.

“Oh… I hit it with the bowstring… Nothing serious”, Yuki admitted sheepishly through a small chuckle which Sousuke just huffed lightly.

Sousuke took other disinfection pad from the kit and cleaned the stripes with it, and put another bandage on his forearm. 

Yuki smiled him gratefully as he lowered his sweater’s sleeves to hide his forearms as he had started to shiver lightly mostly from the cold and the shock had begun to withdrew out of his body.

He hugged himself, not knowing what to do, should he leave or stay here and wait for Rin who he liked to meet for some reason what he didn't get, it was like something, or someone was missing around them. He wanted to spent time with them, somehow they made him feel at ease which was odd when he didn't liked being around people more than necessary but with Rin and Sousuke he graved and sought their company.

Yuki was still on his spot, his legs between Sousuke’s sturdy thighs, so close that if he lowered his arms down, he would touch them easily. Sousuke turned his upper body back towards Yuki whose gaze was intensively to the floor, some reason he reached out with his hand and lifted Yuki’s head underneath his chin to meet his gaze. 

Yuki’s eyes widened slightly from the touch, but he didn't do anything to stop it or retreat, only submitted to a gentle touch from Sousuke’s hand which was surprisingly soft and warm against his heated skin. 

Sousuke’s thumb began to trace the line of Yuki’s jaw and his cheek carefully, feeling the softness in them. He shifted his thumb beneath Yuki’s bottom lip what had started to quiver a little.

He was amazed how beautiful Yuki looked this close, how his pink lips glistened and how his magenta eyes were sparkling and how he fluttered them close, his long eyelashes cast shadows on the sharp cheekbones of his.

It was so quiet, nowhere could hear a sound, just their breathing which had started to speed up, as well Sousuke’s heart tried to crawl outside of his ribcage. The warmth inside him spread throughout his body what made his mind hazy, noticing only Yuki in front of him, anything else didn't matter right now.

_“Again? What is this?”_

Yuki thought himself as he nervously waited for what would happen next, he hadn't been this kind of situation before he came Samezuka and it had already happened twice within a week. But there was the same feeling inside his body, pit of his stomach began to bubble vigorously, his heartbeat went crazy by every minute what Sousuke stared and touched him.

He had felt it on the shooting range with Rin, also again on the library and now this. It was beyond his comprehension, he had no idea, what would be reasonable one in his mind what was making this rather pleasant feeling inside his body, but within the reason it wouldn't be possible to feel like this mostly because what his body was going through.

How an earth he could feel this way being around another boy? Yuki was out of breath like he had been training hours and he felt growing burn inside his chest. He tried to understand but he didn't, any of it, why he felt this way right now.

Sousuke’s face was so close to him that his unsteady breathing fanned his face and his lips. Yuki just swallowed tickly and his body began to shiver uncontrollably as Sousuke leaned closer to him.

\----

Rin had gone to swim after his school work so he had spent in the pool few hours to get ready for the tournament. Then he joined with Momo and Ai to eat dinner at the Cafeteria when Sousuke had already eaten after his muscles strength training.

Truth to be told Rin was rather exhausted from the training as it has been long day so he was glad that he could go to his room and relax, perhaps Sousuke would want to watch something together.

As he reached to their room and opened the door, after he turned around by the door, his eyes widened instantly.

“Yuki?”

Rin asked with bewilderment clear on his voice, mostly because why Yuki was in their dorm room like he even cared in the first place the reason when seeing Yuki had become one of the best things on his days, always waiting a chance and possibility that he could see him.

When he stepped further inside he saw that vivid blush dusted on Yuki’s cheeks and Sousuke’s body seemed to be quite tense, surprisingly so as well he had barely noticeable pinkness on his cheeks.

If Rin hadn't interrupted them, Sousuke would have kissed Yuki. He hadn't ever felt like that before, that uncontrollably draw for someone other than Rin, like his body and mind had their own will, not caring at all what was happening just let every reasonable thoughts fell back corner of his mind and just follow the instincts. Although being few millimeters away to kiss Yuki was beyond his grasp. 

Sousuke moved little backwards from Yuki whose mouth twitched instantly upwards when he saw Rin, automatically brushed few locks behind his right ear.

Rin just smiled back and put his duffel bag on the floor, however on the desk was first aid kit, few bloodied pads next to it so he turned his eyes to Yuki whose hand was bandaged up to the wrist.

“What happened?” Rin questioned worriedly as he swiftly moved next to Yuki and carefully took his hand to his own, brushing the bandage.

“Nothing much, I was just clumsy”, Yuki said timidly as he averted his gaze to the wall.

He hated to worry anyone, when this wasn't anything new and it always happened in the new school so telling Rin almost the right thing what took place on the hallway was best way to handle this.

However Sousuke tsked what Yuki said or better yet lied to Rin.

“Few first years bullied him on the hallway.”

Rin’s eyes flared with anger and dropped Yuki’s hand from his not to hurt him as he clenched his hand into a fist. That made Yuki to pout most of his surprise. It felt nice and comforting what warmed his core.

“Who exactly? I’ll rip their heads off and teach them a lesson they never forget”, Rin barked loudly, ready to lash out of the door and find the bullies who did this to Yuki.

“Rin, please. Just don’t. I don’t want you or Sousuke get trouble because of me and we all know what will happen after that”, Yuki pleaded with a soft voice which melted Rin’s anger a little.

But it didn't mean that he was still furious for this, who even dared to bully and hurt Yuki. He hasn't done anything to anyone over his first week in Samezuka. He had been sweet and fun, bringing little fresh air and excitement rather dull life of the boarding school.

Rin put his towels to dry, and removed his jacket to replace it with black hoodie.

“Have you already eaten the dinner?”

Yuki turned his upper body towards Rin when he was still sitting on Sousuke’s desk chair.

“Oh… yeah… I forgot.” Yuki admitted sheepishly, scratching nape of his neck with lowered gaze towards his feet.

“What? Are you serious?”

“How can you even forget to eat?” Sousuke questioned, shaking his head as he was putting the first aid kit back to the drawer.

“Long story.”

Rin looked at Yuki pointedly with folded arms like he wasn't satisfied at all for his answer, and he wanted to hear it nevertheless.

So Yuki told everything what had happened today, even the pool incident, his unsuccessful venture to ask them dinner with him that he didn't have enough guts to do that in the first place. And he hadn't have kyudo training today, so it was practically his day off, and he was immersed in one book he had read in the library so he had been quite busy as well as he wasn't not that hungry what would have urged him to eat.

“That’s just ridiculous!”

Yuki was rather abashed for Rin’s choice of words what he noticed from his expression. He was awful to notice implications to used words or how he should interpret them sometimes only by speakers’ tone of voice.

“I meant that why you would even think like that, you should have just come to the pool. We both were there. It wouldn't be that bad.”

“I… know but I didn't see you and there were so many unfamiliar people around… And I told you that I’m bad and clumsy, as I don’t understand how other people would feel or what they’ll think of me or other stuffs. And it’s rather stressful for me to just go and talk with new people.”

“Don’t worry Yuki. I’m not too social either”, Sousuke reassured Yuki who gnawed his bottom lip between his teeth like he was pondering something.

Rin chuckled. “Yeah, Sousuke is terrible like Haru.”

Sousuke glanced over his shoulder and huffed, “don’t compare me with Nanase.”

Yuki wondered who they were talking about but it came to mind that he was one of Rin’s friends as he had mentioned him earlier in the dojo. Although he let it slide for now because this wasn't right time to pry those kind of things.

“But you really don’t have to worry about that anymore when you've now us as your friends.”

Yuki’s magenta eyes instantly sparkled and glistened what he heard from Rin. It made him to smile involuntarily, swinging his legs up and down to hear that they were willing to be his friends just like that, it made him relieved and happy. Rin and Sousuke looked at each other as they were pleased to see Yuki like this, smiling widely which was heartwarming, heating their cores inside out.

“I’ll come back soon”, Rin said out of a sudden and left from the room with a quiet klick from the door.

Yuki turned his head towards Sousuke who just shrugged his shoulders and sat on Rin’s bunk bed, riffling some sport magazine.

About five minutes later Rin came back with a black box and chopsticks as well as can of ice tea.

“Eat.”

Yuki frowned but took the box from Rin who shoved the food container into his hands. There was rice and some chicken or beef curry with vegetables on the side.

“You’re an athlete, so you've to take care of yourself and eat properly along the day.”

“I know that and for your information I can take care of myself, thank you very much”, Yuki said matter of fact with a clear sounding sigh in the end.

“And I would have eaten later… It’s just that I must get used to this kind of living in the boarding school.”

Yuki started to eat eagerly without more complaining when after he smelled the food, he felt little hungry after all but he wouldn't admit that to anyone.

Both of them didn't know how to take or decipher Yuki’s words mostly what he meant by them.

“This kind of living?” Rin questioned unsurely as he sat down on his own chair which he turned to face Yuki.

“Don’t tell me that you've been pampered and you're lived sheltered life.”

“No…?” Yuki said, but it sounded more like an uncertain question as his chopsticks stopped midair to his mouth with a little bit rice on them.

He looked between Rin and Sousuke with a shy smile, hunched shoulders as he lowered the chopsticks on the box.

“Not really… and yes, sort of…”

Yuki didn't seem to be spoiled or picky, rather laidback person who had his feet firmly on the ground and who regarded people equally, without any judgment. Or it was Rin’s opinion what he had seen Yuki to behave around other people within this week.

“Can you be vaguer?”

Yuki snorted to Sousuke, he liked his family and loved them but sometimes, more often than that they drove him crazy, what made him want somewhat normal, levelheaded parents.

“It’s nothing much, like I said that we moved a lot because of my father’s work. He was hardly at home, working almost 24/7 and mother… She’s not the first you would describe a pitch perfect housewife, but perfect trophy wife she can be and annoyingly so.”

Yuki told about his parents who seemed to be quite interesting persons and they were rather tough by the sound of it, making Yuki’s life harder and more restricted than theirs.

“So we had few housekeepers who did everything in the house even if you could do most of it by yourself, I got even berated when I made waffles one afternoon in the kitchen.”

They laughed a little to that as Yuki rolled his eyes, “but I've get off lightly, usually, because they don’t care about me so much as my brother, he’s the golden boy of the family so I’m off the hook so to speak from the family business.”

“So you've brother?” Sousuke asked curiously which Rin nodded, wanting the confirmation as they were curious to get know more about Yuki’s live.

“Yep, one big brother, he’s about six years older than me, already graduated from the university. He works now with our father.”

Yuki seemed reluctant to share more about his brother as he sighed deep and took his notebook from the desk, looking it rather defeated. It wasn't badly torn, few papers were just in half or few pieces but most of them were torn in whole from the notebook. When he opened it, few sheets dropped between the notebook.

Rin reached for them at the same time as Yuki, their hands brushed just lightly although it sent strong jolt through Rin’s spine what in turn sped his heartbeat instantly. Yuki smiled timidly when he took the papers from Rin who offered them to him.

“We could fix that?” Rin suggested out of nowhere what made Yuki to lift his head from the notebook, surprised for the suggestion.

Rin didn't want Yuki to leave from their room, perhaps he was selfish but he couldn't help himself. Since they were in the library doing school work together he had missed Yuki’s presence, he couldn't describe why… He didn't understand either what made him feel like this but if it meant that he could spend more time with Yuki, he didn't dare to argue back.

As he looked at Sousuke in corner of his eyes, it seemed that he didn't mind his suggestion at all when Rin saw his eyes to flare up a little from excitement and contentment.

They all sat down on the floor between the bunk-bed and desks, and started to work with the notebook. It was so nice, they talked about normal stuffs, shifting from one topic to another what came to their minds.

Their favorite foods, about the movies they liked to watch what caused Sousuke to roll his eyes when Yuki told that he liked romantic films just like Rin.

“Did you see the new film where the girl fell in love with a delinquent, it was quite good” Yuki said as he taped one paper to the notebook.

“Yeah, we went to watch it together before the spring break, it was surprisingly good. Right Sousuke?”

Sousuke raised his head from the paper what he was working with, “it was okay…”

“Just okay, please, you enjoyed nearly as much as I did”, Rin huffed for the answer when Sousuke couldn't stop talking about the action scenes after the movie.

“Fine, but you were crying during the end scene”, Sousuke reminded him what made Rin to fold his arms and turn his head other way.

“It was just hay fever…” Rin said sternly to shot down any implications about him crying because of the movie and why Sousuke had to tell that to Yuki, he need to be cool in front of his eyes for god’s sake.

“Don’t worry, I'd 'hay fever' too. It was heartbreaking end”, Yuki pouted as his lips pursed up cutely when he reminisced how the film ended, and slightly bumped Rin with his arm when they sat side by side what made Rin to huff as Yuki chuckled.

They continued to speak about their other favorites, music which surprisingly was quite a same part from few exceptions and what they liked to do in their free time.

“Not that”, Yuki squealed to Rin who was attaching two pieces of paper together with a tape.

“It’s the wrong one.”

Rin turned the paper few times around what Yuki meant, “oh, sorry.”

On the other paper there were several small circles side by side throughout the paper, inside of the circles were tiny black spots and above them were a date and some numbers. Rin didn't quite understand what those meant, but it had to be something to do with kyudo and its statistics. But the other one had some text beautifully written.

Yuki helped Rin to find the right piece and change it but their hands got stuck to each other with sticky tape.

“Hey, don’t pull! You’ll make it worse!” Yuki said through his giggle when their hands got more stuck after Rin tried to pull his hand free.

“Same goes for you, Yuki. Don’t tug like that”, Rin retorted back, trying to release their hands but it went indeed worse like Yuki warned in the first place.

Sousuke just snorted and shook his head what was happening in front of him when Rin’s and Yuki’s joined hands were going back and forth rapidly as they tried to free themselves.

With a one harder tug by Rin, Yuki ended up on his back on the floor with a thud, but soon it changed into airy giggling.

“You right?” Sousuke asked through his chuckle, as Rin tried to contain his own laughter but it failed poorly.

The room filled with laughter and heave breathing as they all tried to catch their breaths after that. Yuki rose to sit, he had a gentle pink hue on his cheeks with bright smile on his face.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Yuki took a deep breath into his lungs, massaging little back of his head when it hit against the floor lightly. Then he swiped his eyes with back of his hand when there were few tears in them from the laughter. 

After that the fix of the notebook went without any more problems, and when they finally finished, Yuki was so pleased by the outcome what they did together.

It wasn't like before but he was happy what they achieved, sure it was little rough on the edges nevertheless all the papers were on their own designed places. He definitely would treasure it even more now when they fixed it together and he got know better Rin and Sousuke who are fun to hangout even if their presence always did tricks on his body.

Yuki couldn't contain his happiness and gratefulness so he jumped on them, wrapped both of his arms around their necks. Although as soon as he realized what he was doing, he froze instantly on his place, hugging both of them.

Both Rin and Sousuke were shocked what was going on, their eyes were wide not knowing how to react for sudden hug from Yuki. They just were frozen to their places not daring to move in any direction, they just stared the door waiting what would happen next.

It felt like eternity to Yuki when his body finally reacted to his mind’s commands to withdraw from Rin’s and Sousuke’s warm and comfortable bodies.

“I… yeah… sorry about that… I should go… so yeah… sorry…” Yuki muttered under his breath as he stood hurriedly up.

His cheeks felt that they were beet red when they felt like they were scorching hot, partly for embarrassment what he did. He walked hurriedly towards the door and closed it behind him, trying to catch his breathing and settle down from the fuzzy feeling inside his body as his rapidly beating heart tried to come out from his chest.

Yuki reprimanded himself over and over again when he gave in to his instincts and his good mood just like that but as his mind cleared from the overdrive he remembered that he didn't even thank them for their help.

\----

Rin and Sousuke just sat their places on the floor, looking at the door where Yuki ran away quickly. They weren't able to move anywhere after the hug, which still tingled their bodies from head to toes. Both of their cheeks were pink, warmth spreading on them, they were more flustered what they have felt for the long time.

Rin couldn't help that the grin formed to his lips, as he looked at sideways at Sousuke, he had barely visible smile on his own lips, and it was rather nice and heartwarming to see him like this. He didn't even care somehow that Yuki caused him to smile, teal eyes flaring intensively.

He was going to speak about this with Sousuke but quiet knock prohibited it to happen. Their gazes shifted to the door, after the knock Yuki opened the door carefully, his hand still on the door handle, gaze directed towards his feet.

What they saw on Yuki’s face when his hair shadowed it a little, nevertheless his cheeks were vibrant red.

“Thank you for the help”, Yuki said quickly, bowing deep after that he was gone as he closed the door again with a louder thud.

Rin was first to woke up from his trance after few moments what felt like ever, and rose nimbly from the floor, Sousuke still sat on the same place and hugged his knees, deep crease on his forehead.

“What’s your mind, grumpy?” Rin questioned knowingly through his light chuckle as he stretched his stiff body a little. 

“Oh, shut up chirpy”, Sousuke snorted through his own chuckle and stood up with a help of Rin’s reached out hand.

“Thanks…”

Rin was pleased that they could spend time with Yuki like that without anyone else to bother and complicating stuffs just three of them got to know each other more deeply. It was nice change for their usual evenings in the dorm room what brought excitement and fun time for their rather mundane and boring evenings. Even if fixing the notebook wasn't anything special or mind-blowing to do although when he saw Yuki so happy only for simple thing like that made Rin surprisingly content and happy to able bring that cute and heart fluttering smile on Yuki’s beautiful face.

\----

Sometime at early night when Rin haven’t yet fell asleep so deeply, he stirred awake when he heard soft grunts as well as rustling of the sheets from the top bunk. He noticed that Sousuke was quite tense after Yuki left but he had just shrugged it when Sousuke went to the shower hurriedly.

“Sousuke, everything okay? Is it your shoulder?” Rin asked softly and looked at bottom of the top bed which moved slightly like Sousuke moved his body other way.

Rin knew very well that his shoulder gave him hard time though the surgery was successful but it became little sensitive after the intensive rehabilitation in physical therapy sessions which was expected at first until it would became gradually better and better to endure more movement and training.

“Little bit, it’s just a poor stance”, Sousuke breathed out, his voice a bit strained.

“I’m fine, just go to sleep Rin. Good night!”

Rin sighed deep for Sousuke’s stubbornness and that he wouldn't admit anything if he was hurt, only because he didn't want to worry him for nothing.

“If you say so, good night Sousuke!”

Sousuke heard Rin to shift on his bed, and he waited few more minutes that Rin would fell asleep again. He didn't hear anything after that so he dragged his palm against his face.

_“What’s wrong with me?”_

Sousuke thought frustrated what was going on in his mind and body, it was baffling beyond his any comprehension. But what Yuki woke up inside him terrified him, not understanding his reactions or actions what happened between them when he bandaged Yuki’s arm or that he nearly kissed him before Rin came.

It was close, so fucking close, their lips nearly brushed each other so lightly but it didn't count as a kiss, he knew that and it made him quite sad which in turn baffled him more… He was so confused…

And that hug…

It was very shocking, not knowing how to take it or should he hug Yuki back, itching to envelope Yuki’s much smaller frame between his arms that it would protect him from anyone who would dare to hurt him again. However he thought otherwise when Rin was also perplexed by the sudden hug and he didn't do anything to reciprocate it. So he was just sat there doing nothing as Yuki hugged them so nicely, but it didn't erase the fact that he graved to touch him more strongly.

Proximity with Rin, his hugs, the kisses they shared or the light touches he gave when no one watched or more direct and passionate, hidden in their room. Those always made his heart to flutter contently, grave and seek more touches from him like he didn't get enough of them.

He didn't know was it the suddenness of Yuki’s hug that it generated very warm and bubbly feeling inside him what spread all over his body, especially located in his chest, sending sparkles down to his spine and all the heat traveled south what hadn't happened in a while that kind of situation and towards other person than Rin. 

Sousuke haven’t been affected so much by his racing teenager’s hormones over these years, and his relationship with Rin has eased pretty much his sexual frustrations into a minimum. Rin was his best friend who he cared immensely, and he had been there for him when he needed it the most. And Rin always made Sousuke to smile and feel relaxed like nothing would go wrong when he is by his side.

Rin had been only one to cause him to work up like that, the heat in pit of his stomach growing gradually, making his mind dizzy with lust. He would have asked or just jump on Rin after Yuki left but it would have been too much even in his opinion despite their relationship’s nature. So he went to the shower to cool down but it only worked a little as he was still near the edge, yearning something to ease the warmth inside his body.

Furthermore he didn't want to hurt Rin or ruin what they have going on and what they have built together during the last year. Losing Rin would be bad, devastating even as he didn't know how to cope if their relationship would go worse only because his mind was a mess.

Sousuke hoped that those racing thoughts about Yuki would go away eventually, and they would be only a fleeting occurrence that they would dissolve like they came so suddenly.

But his mind wasn't so kind to him or should he say that his body didn't agree with his mind at all, only finding it more arousing that his heart rate hiked up in a pulsing need of urgency, sweat beaded down his forehead as he tried to hold back a frustrated groan which would wake Rin up what he really didn't want to happen for a second time.

His problem was worsening and throbbing in need along every breath he took, his heart bounding quickly against his chest.

Sousuke’s hand sneaked again down through his boxers’ waistband and grabbed his heated member in his hand. He bit his lip to muffle his groans to escape when he started to stroke it slow pace at first.

He was already close to finish until Rin woke up and interrupted him to relief himself after a few rougher strokes he again felt it to twitch on his hand. Sousuke fought his urge to move his hips onwards to meet up every up stroke he did to get more friction but he wouldn't risk that Rin again heard him or make him suspicious what he was doing in his bed.

Sousuke’s mind drifted to Rin and their time together, their closeness, desperate and rough kisses as the gentleness, leisure make outs in the midst of their cuddling in their dorm room away from everyone and anything. But as he came closer to the edge Yuki’s face popped up in his mind, his airy voice luring him to fall in his honey trap, whispering in his ears so smoothly that it faltered his strokes for a little while.

Rin didn't disappear anywhere. He was still there, next to Yuki, encouraging him with the deep voice of his to continue his honeyed words, dripping like sweet nectar into his ears which ended up straight to his member what twitched more prominently with every fast stroke he did.

Sousuke’s eyes shot open instantly when his mind imagined that Rin and Yuki kissed his body, their mouths lowered inch by inch towards his lower abdomen and hips.

“Shit”, Sousuke mumbled but soon it morphed into a strangled moan. He muffled that moan into his pillow as he came sporadically, ropes of cum spreading on his palm. His whole body spasmed and jerked with immense pleasure as he stroked his twitching member with faltering movements to ride out his fervent orgasm.

Sousuke gasped air into his lungs as he tried to recover from intensive orgasm when he still trembled slightly, hazing his mind into satisfied oblivion. After a few moments when he had settled down from his high, he swiped his cum filled hand with a tissue which was under his pillow, soon as he did that he fell asleep from tiredness.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reading!!!
> 
> What you think???? 
> 
> Leave comments or/and kudos, highly appreciated!!!
> 
> <3<3<3


	6. Meeting the Iwatobi Guys Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki has settled at the Samezuka and his friendship with Rin and Sousuke is going well although surprise visit make things interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the hits!!! 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!!!

Everything was going fine, Yuki’s life in Samezuka had started to settle down over these three weeks he had spent here. School had been relatively easy after the first week of struggling with too much to do. Test grades were the same as before what made teachers unnecessary to pinpoint his normal grades, in his opinion, in front of everyone.

Furthermore his bullies have surprisingly left him alone, eschewing him a far away as possible and if they met in the hallway they would turn around swiftly.

Perhaps everyone want to know about Rin and Sousuke and what had happened between them over these weeks…

Their friendship has developed nicely, they have done almost everything there was that he was adapted here. Most of their free time went in training but they were able to squeeze some time to be together doing school work or otherwise hanging out together in their dorm room.

Yuki was relieved that he was able to control his unexplainable reactions when he was with Rin and Sousuke. They were of course present but they were luckily subdued as he had spent more time with them.

His heart didn't bound so furiously anymore, it just fluttered gently and his blushing wasn't so evident, at least on his opinion, after they would say something with their deep and melodious voice.

Although it didn't mean that what he felt around them was nothing he had felt before even around girls which still puzzled him.

Yuki was getting used to them, mostly because he saw them every day. There weren't a single day when he didn't meet either of them. If Rin wasn't in the dojo, Sousuke would be there but usually they came together to watch him to train after their own swim practices or Sousuke’s physiotherapy.

He thought it would be rather distracting to have someone to watch him but he quite enjoyed when they would be there and they even asked how they could help him during the training. So Yuki taught them how to keep and write kyudo scores and statistics on the designed notebook which was very helpful when he didn't need to interrupt his shooting after every series of arrows and mark his scores.

They were genuinely ready to help and were interested in kyudo stuffs, especially Sousuke’s math head turned out to be more than useful what in turn helped him to analyze better his stance as well as arrows’ trajectory.

Surprisingly Yuki had improved his scores, making constant kaichu with every four arrow sets, part from few lapses which was entirely Rin’s fault and his distracting voice. And they even coaxed him to apply for the formal club form to the teacher that he could enter the upcoming qualifiers to the pre-tournament which was in a few weeks. 

\----

The Iwatobi Swim Club stood at the front entrance of the pool at Samezuka, waiting for Mikoshiba to come and talk with them when he talked with one of the teacher who soon left.

"Thanks for coming, guys”, Mikoshiba waved a little to them. They all looked at him and bowed, grateful that he let them have this joint practice with their rivals and friends, first of the spring semester.

It gave them possibility to train with Rin and other members of the swim team, and repair their form and boosting their energy in the upcoming tournament. 

They looked over to the side and saw Nitori and Rin talk as Sousuke was standing next to the bench with Momo. Rin had just walked in and Nitori had stopwatch around his neck with the clipboard on his hands.

“Rin –chan! Sou –chan, Ai-chan and Momo -chan”, Nagisa squealed happily when he saw them coming towards them. His voice bounced back in the pool’s wall, echoed loudly in the spacious space.

“Hey, guys”, Rin said and nodded his head as he walked next to Mikoshiba who wore tight speedos with the team’s jacket on. 

“To get the most out of our practice, you guys are going to be swimming against our second year’s at first”, Mikoshiba clapped his hands and looked at the two teams. "Okay, a good place to start would be individual time trials."

Right away when Mikoshiba stopped talking, Haru stripped his clothes quickly and went straight to the starting block whilst Makoto tried to stop him in vain what made Rin to shake his head for Haru’s behavior but soon he joined with Haru to the next line and started his warm up laps. 

The training was exhausting and hard, Mikoshiba went all out with his own and Iwatobi swim team, bringing them all to their limits, pushing them to give their best what they would need to succeed in the tournament. They promised to come back soon to take a rematch from the medley relay loss which boosted Samezuka’s second years’ faith to succeed in the upcoming tournament against the top schools.

After the training Gou waited on the hallway for the guys to come from the locker room. She was able to catch up with Rin who had been surprisingly more easy-going and cheerful than before over these couple of weeks when they had talked on the phone briefly.

It was rather odd when the tournament was on the way, and normally Rin would be stern and serious to train intensively ignoring others around him, just focusing on his swimming. Rin always drove himself to excel - in terms of his condition, his form and his muscles - to improve his times in every training session he had. 

But now there was something in him what made Gou curious because of the reason behind the change but she was also happy that his brother was like this, smiling and relaxed under the pressures with the school and the swim team.

The guys eventually came from the locker room, they looked exhausted but content that they were able to train with the Samezuka team as well as they improved their personal times and they were so close to win the medley relay.

“Gou-chan!” Momo shouted excitedly as he came with Nitori few moments later.

“It’s Kou.”

Momotarou started to gush over with everything, it was rather hard to follow what he said as he talked hurriedly. But Nitori came between them and tried to calm him down which Gou was grateful when Rin wasn't there to put Momotarou under the control, what was odd.

“O-niisan?” Gou questioned when she looked behind her after Momotarou started to talk with Nagisa.

She saw Rin at the end of the hallway, walking on the other way, hands deep in his pockets. They hadn't arranged to meet after the training when usually he would just come straightaway to them and even sometimes he walked with them to the station.

“Where is he going?”

Nitori shrugged his shoulders, “Rin-senpai has disappeared last three weeks somewhere after every practice.”

“And Sousuke –senpai sometimes goes with him”, Momotarou interjected what made Gou to realize that Sousuke indeed disappeared right after the relay just saying his goodbyes to her.

“Ohhh~ mystery”, Nagisa whispered audible, tone fill with enthusiasm and his eyes widened when he clapped his hands together.

“Let’s find out! Shall we?” Nagisa wrapped his arms around Momotarou’s and Nitori’s necks pulling them closer to him, both of them looked sideways one another questioning would that be entirely vise idea to follow Rin.

\----

They reached outside of the pool building but they didn't spot Rin anywhere and the Campus park was buzzing with students what prohibited them to see what direction Rin was going.

“Damn, we missed him”, Nagisa exclaimed defeated as he looked around the park.

“Over there”, Rei pointed to other side of the park where flash of crimson stood out amongst the sea of people. But soon Rin turned again around the corner.

“Hurry up!”

They all ran after Rin behind the other building but as they got there, Nagisa and Momotarou stopped others to go any further because Rin would see them to follow him.

“That was close”, Nagisa breathed out quietly when he peeked around the corner to look at their surroundings.

“This is ridiculous!” Gou shook her head for guys’ crazy idea to follow his brother when they could just shout to him and ask him straight where he was going.

“But aren't you even little curious where Rin-Rin is going?” Nagisa questioned with raised eyebrows.

She couldn't deny that she was indeed intrigued to know what Rin had done over these three weeks after the practices behind his friends back and why all this secrecy when even Momotarou and Nitori didn't know anything.

“Coast is clear”, Momotarou whispered to the others that Rin had continued his way but still they had good sight of him.

They sneaked carefully behind him, taking cover from every object there was available, benches, bushes and trees that Rin wouldn’t notice them. Once it was more than close to get caught - by Haru who just walked ahead so Nagisa had to grab him by his arm to bring him behind the tree – as Rin stopped abruptly and looked around like he sensed that someone followed him but he swiftly walked and turned to the left.

After few minutes of walking in front of them appeared small glade rounded with the trees of every size, little leaves decorating their branches. But other side of the glade was wooden, worn out building what peeked behind the trees.

The front door was within their sight, seeming rather unapproachable even ominous. Something about it made their skin turn into the goosebumps, they weren't sure was it the cold breeze or was it because of that odd building outskirts of the Campus.

All of them raised their eyebrows and looked one another with puzzlement when Rin just walked in to that building without a single thought.

“What is that?” Gou asked Nitori what woke them up from their stupor as their thoughts ran wild in their minds.

“Perhaps it’s a love hut”, Nagisa chuckled mischievously and jiggled his eyebrows.

“You've read too many manga”, Haru deadpanned in monotone voice for Nagisa’s imagination.

“Oh~ don’t ruin it, Haru –chan!”

Haru just huffed to that, little annoyed as he wanted to go home but for the some reason he was too intrigued what Rin was doing when he usually wasn't like this and he preferred to stay in the pool even after the practices.

“What I heard from the other students, they think that place is haunted”, Momotarou said little too enthusiastically.

“Eehh~!” Makoto shrieked loudly to hear something like that and went behind Haru and grabbed his arm tightly.

“Momo –kun, don’t exaggerate”, Nitori tried to calm them down from Momo’s wildly imagination but he also had heard those rumors spreading at the dorm building.

“It’s just some person who makes those odd sounds, nothing out of ordinary.”

Makoto sighed lightly as he heard Nitori’s explanation which sounded more believable than haunted building in the Campus area so he released his grip from Haru’s arm although he stayed next to him, their arms brushing each other lightly.

“Whatever that is, let’s go!” Nagisa exclaimed loudly, pointing ahead and dragged Rei who complained a little with him towards the mystery building, others following them.

\----

Rin was relieved to go in the dojo after strenuous practice with Iwatobi guys so that he would enjoy well deserved quietness to clear his head from all that intensive training as well as the unnecessary thoughts running through his head.

Somehow ever since he started to meet Yuki in the dojo, his mind and body seemed to relax, all the tension and pressure gone. Yuki had showed him how to let go of the hard, all consuming expectations which would more likely cause harm to your performance in the pool, making the times stagnated and the progress to hit the wall what had happened to him in the Australia before and in his first year when he came back and what happened with Haru.

_“The more obsessed you’ll become the further and smaller the targets get and it’ll hamper your performance and your goals, narrowing your point of view.”_

Yuki had learned that on the hard way as he talked about his former kyudo teacher who he has liked although he had been very stern and strict, and who expected only the best for every practice and for every single draw of the arrow. However he had taught him to cope with all what they brought to him, mentally and physically. So along all the pressure what it brought, you needed to be mentally strong, and sometimes you had to be gracious to yourself and give time for your rest during the intensive training periods. And what was most important that you needed to give yourself some slack once in a while and thought something else other than swimming and your progress.

Rin’s times had surprisingly improved more than he expected what had amazed Mikoshiba, his mind was much clearer than before when he was in the pool with determined goals to achieve his longtime dream to go in the Olympics someday and able to swim with Sousuke. 

And spending time with Yuki and Sousuke somewhere private was more than a great bonus what he always waited after the practices.

When he stepped inside the dojo, Rin saw Yuki sitting on his heels on the floor, in front of him was large wooden signboard what leaned on the table, he had been doing that over this week.

“That’s beautiful”, Rin praised what Yuki had done, and his calligraphy skills were exceptional, clear and beautiful strokes.

Yuki raised his head, pink hue spread onto his cheekbones as he stuttered his thanks and averted his gaze back to the floor. He continued to fix one of the targets, changing new sheet on to it.

“Hey, Rin!”

Sousuke startled Rin who turned around and saw him coming from the storage room. He carried the ladders when they promised to help Yuki to put that signboard on the wall. 

“Hey, need any help?”

Sousuke just shook his head and was going to continue but it soon interrupted by a loud bang and running steps.

“Rin-Rin!” Nagisa shouted which earned Yuki to swear like a proper sailor when he pierced the new target with the tool he was holding what ruined it altogether.

Yuki turned his upper body to face who had come in too loudly for his liking and he was little pissed off when he had done that target last half an hour and he had to start it all over again.

His expression seemed to frighten the intruders a little as the group of people looked apologetic that they came in so loudly without proper manners. Yuki looked at the group with a swift glance, they had to be Rin’s and Sousuke’s friends from the other school and Rin’s little sister. They started to mumble something between them but one sentence caught him off guard when the orange haired boy looked between Yuki, Rin and Sousuke with amazement.

“You’re that rude guy.”

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reading!!! 
> 
> I cut this in to a two part because it would have been little too long...  
> So what you think??? 
> 
> Leave comments or/and kudos, highly appreciated!!!


	7. Meeting the Iwatobi Guys Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with Iwatobi guys continues... and Yuki makes friends with them, so he hopes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't been updated for a long time but life, school... got in the way but I'm not planning to abandon this or the other fic ;D 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter...

_“You’re that rude guy.”_

_....._

Yuki was baffled what he heard, looking at Rin and Sousuke for some kind of explanation but they just shrugged their shoulders like they didn't know anything what Momotarou told.

He swallowed a lump in his throat as he tried to think and recollect what he had done to deserve that but he didn't remember anything. However Yuki had deliberately eschewed others in the dorm building, especially passed the common rooms quickly when he didn't had courage to go there if Rin and Sousuke have been with their swim team friends although they seemed to be nice guys so to hear something like that was hurtful.

Yuki stood up gracefully and brushed hakama trousers with his hands as soon as he did that the dojo exploded with voices who asked lots of questions what was hard to follow, and few of the guys had stepped little closer which startled Yuki to step aside behind Sousuke.

He really hated being the center of attention, and all of them talked at the same time what made it hard to follow, even with the aid. He sought some cover behind Sousuke and Rin seemed to sense that as he motioned him to close his aid.

“Shut the fuck up!” Rin shouted top of his lungs to the guys to quiet down which worked as their appearances shrunk a little, but Yuki could hear only muffled voices, and when he lowered his hands from his aid, he was grateful for Rin that the much appreciated quietness had come back around the dojo. 

Makoto stepped in front of Nagisa and Momotarou who had been more eager to ask questions from Yuki.

“Sorry about that”, Makoto apologized with a soft voice, kind and gentle smile on his face what made him look approachable and friendly.

It made Yuki to approach tall, brown haired boy after he looked at Rin who nodded and motioned him with his hand to come closer.

“I’m Tachibana Makoto, nice to meet you.”

“You too, I’m Takeshi Yukino. Rin have told about you, guys”, Yuki bowed and smiled all of them who in turn nodded and bowed to Yuki.

“Nothing good, I think”, Gou said pointedly as she looked at Rin who just huffed with folded arms against his chest.

Yuki giggled softly, “not much only that you exist.”

That earned him a hit from Rin who slapped his arm to reprimand him for his quite accurate answer.

“You must be Kou, right?”

Gou beamed instantly as she took both of Yuki’s hands on hers, very pleased that even one knew how to pronounce her name properly. She looked Yuki up and down, appreciating his stance and his muscles although he was small and petite, few centimeters smaller than her, he really have good bone structure with incredible arm muscles, especially his biceps was extraordinary.

Momotarou snorted loudly and turned his head to the grass field that the new guy was immediately in Gou’s radar of fancy looks.

As Gou held Yuki’s hands, Rin didn't like that his sister was interested in Yuki or being all over him, not that he was afraid of Yuki to fawn over Gou. It was more like he wanted to be Gou’s place, to able touch Yuki. He never thought he would be jealous to his own sister. After a moment he had had enough of it but he didn't have time to react when Sousuke coughed sternly and moved little closer to them what released the situation.

Yuki removed his hands from Gou’s and averted his gaze to the floor. He didn't get a grasp inside his head what he felt or better yet didn't feel like he did when Rin could touch him even the slightest brush from him made his insides to explode into the fireworks or when Sousuke bandaged his hand, the burn inside him was ready to flare up, yearning to be freed from the cage.

Sure Gou was beautiful and he always appreciated when he would see beautiful girls but somehow it just stayed in that, no looks over his shoulder when he would pass them, or even have courage to go and talk to them. There just weren't the needed attraction but recently his eyes had lingered too many times on the other boys at the Samezuka, it’s after all boy’s school but it seemed that he would only notice Rin and Sousuke. Sure they have become good friends but it was harder and harder for him to forget that they were more attractive than the others even stunning with their handsome features and pretty, mesmerizing eyes and how their bodies were utter perfection with toned and ripped muscles. 

His train of messed up thoughts were interrupted when he noticed everyone’s eyes on him what he didn't like so much, he didn't fancy crowds just few people were enough. Yuki’s eyes shifted to the signboard and remembered why they were there in the first place.

“Oh, sorry, Sousuke –kun. What can I do?”

Yuki turned around and walked back to the bench what was on the other side of the wall, across the grass field where Sousuke had left the ladders. He cleaned his stuffs on the floor into their own places out of the way that they had more room to place the sign on the wall.

Sousuke pointed Yuki to give him the hammer and the nails from the same bench.

“Makoto, would you come and help?”

Sousuke motioned to the sign with his head which Makoto nodded and went to pick up the wooden sign on the floor. It was surprisingly light so he was able to lift it easily without extra help.

“Tachibana- san, move your side little right. Good. Sousuke –kun just few nudges up from your side”, Yuki directed them with a stern voice which made Rin to hold his laughter because the sight in front of him. His mouth twitched upwards as he saw Yuki smiling and his magenta eyes sparkling.

The corner of his eyes, he spotted that Haru looked at him and Yuki with wary eyes but soon he turned his head to the other way, usual carefree expression back on his face like nothing out of ordinary had happened. 

“Oye, please don’t touch those”, Yuki yelped when Momotarou and Nagisa were rummaging curiously the arrow stands and the straw practice target in the corner of the dojo.

“This is awesome”, Momotarou exclaimed as he took the bow from the hook on the wall, ready to draw it with Nagisa who had also other bow on his hands.

When Yuki was going towards them, Sousuke took the bows from both of their holds, looming ominously above their heads which caused them to hunch their shoulders.

“Sorry, Sousuke –senpai.”

“Sorry, Sou –chan.”

They both apologized but as they looked at Sousuke’s face, they gulped a little when he wasn't at all pleased at their apologize.

“Sorry, Yuki –senpai.”

“Sorry, Yu-chan”, Nagisa said as both of them turned around and bowed to Yuki who took the offered bows from Sousuke.

“It’s fine. I don’t want you to get hurt or injured.”

“Yu-chan?!” Yuki questioned as it sank in his head what Nagisa just called him.

He looked at Rin and Nagisa back and forth why he had called him that when he was mostly called Yuki and he preferred it the most although it was far better than his brother's invented nickname for him. 

“Don’t mind him, he just makes up these ridiculous nicknames for all of us, ignoring the common courtesy”, Rin explained what made Nagisa puff his cheeks out, ignoring Rin as he stepped in front of Yuki.

“So, you’re new here. What you think about Samezuka, Yu-chan?”

Yuki laughed a little, “same as the others but company is more intriguing and good-loo… Never mind…”

Yuki’s voice turned into a mumble as he caught what he was trying to say with a shake of his head, hint of blush however spread on his cheeks.

“Why have you kidnapped Rin-Rin and Sou-chan after every practice?”

“Hey, hold on… I haven’t done anything… they or better yet your beloved Rin-Rin just burst in and scared hell out of me three weeks ago like you did just while ago.”

All of their eyes were on Rin who just shrugged his shoulders, he was decent enough to look apologetic as he scratched nape of his neck sheepishly, and averted his gaze on the wall.

“That was just tiny misunderstanding, and I said sorry after that.”

Yuki brought his finger on his cheek thinking what happened between them on that first evening they met, but he just smirked slightly which again earned another hit from Rin.

They all introduced themselves properly at Yuki who was finally able to match their names with their faces after what he had heard only from Rin about them. Everyone seemed to be interesting and most of all they were so friendly towards him even if he was a stranger in here and they all have know each other for years. This was new situation for Yuki so he was baffled but glad. And he was happy that Rin had so many friends who were willing to get to known him for who he was, also they welcomed him warmly in to their group of friends what warmed his heart, however it surprised that there were still this kind of people who would took him in gladly, not to set aside. All of this because he had become friends with Rin and Sousuke. 

Yuki thought that he would go along with all of them although Nagisa and Momotarou were rather rambunctious and loudly for his liking but they meant well, only being themselves and easing the situations if they were going to get tense or awkward.

After the introductions they talked about his time at Samezuka and how he had settled in here. Yuki even answered the previous questions to ease their curiosity over Yuki and what this place was. His initial panic being center of their attention evaporated when all of them sat down on the floor and talked at peace one by one without anyone to talk over one another.

“What that even means, Yuki –senpai?” Momotarou asked as he pointed the sign on the wall.

_“Proper shooting form will always lead your arrow to the target.”_

“It means if your form is pitch-perfect, you’ll certainly hit the target”, Rei explained and lifted his red glasses along his nose.

That took Yuki off guard when hardly no one outside of kyudo knew about what it meant but his smile widened to hear the right answer from Rei so he nodded to confirm that.

“That’s our Rei –chan”, Nagisa squealed excitedly and hooked his arm around Rei’s own. 

“And even some skillful archers can hit the target without seeing it.”

Everyone’s eyes directed to Yuki if Rei was right about this like earlier. Yuki twirled his bracelets with his fingers, trying to avert his gaze from theirs. But that same queasy feeling was back however when his eyes met Sousuke’s, those calming teal eyes instantly soothed his nerves. It was like gazing into a gentle surface of crystal clear water, only finding never ending serenity what would ripple to the shore where it would touch your toes, making you smile as all of your worries would just vanish into a thin air and nothing would come to your way.

Sousuke had hard time to withdraw his eyes from Yuki’s since they met, it was like the time stopped, every sounds around them turned into a mumble, light buzzing. His heartbeat sped up uncontrollably even if he tried to contain it from happening. He would never admit to anyone under any pressure that his cheeks felt warm, clear sign that the impending blush started to spread to his cheeks because of Yuki’s soft smile and those captivating magenta eyes of his.

Their staring competition came to an end abruptly when Sousuke averted his gaze reluctantly towards the grass field behind where Yuki sat.

“Can you do that?” Makoto questioned as he shifted his gaze to the targets, expression clearly pointed that he didn't believe it would be possible.

Yuki could read that on the other’s faces as well when he turned his gaze towards them.

“Yeah, can you? That’s impossible, you need to see where to hit”, Momotarou said with a determined nod.

“Very skillful and old masters can do that easily when they've practiced kyudo several years”, Yuki explained best as he could, trying to phrase it that they would understand what he was talking about.

“And like in that sentence, perfect form always leads to a hit. I've tried it few times out of curiosity, one arrow went way off the target but last time I tried, I managed to do kaichu.”

“Kaichu?”

“Sorry, I meant that arrows hit on the inner circle of the target”, Yuki corrected his tiny slip.

“Could you show us?” Nagisa pleaded with puppy eyes what made Yuki to chuckle.

“I would love to but it’s still rather bright. It needs to be dark until it’s possible to try. I’m sorry.”

They all looked rather disappointed although they nodded with understanding why he couldn't do that in the first place.

“Oh, we need to get going if we want to catch the train”, Makoto said and stood up abruptly as he remembered that they needed to talk about next training schedules at Haru’s.

“It was great to meet you, Yuki –kun.”

Yuki also stood up with the others who were collecting their stuffs from the floor.

“You too, Tachi… sorry Makoto –kun and you all, it was so great finally to meet you”, Yuki said and bowed to them.

He had little mixed feelings at first when they just burst in here so suddenly but they proved him wrong so many times after that. They all were friendly and welcoming, even if Haru wasn't so talkative, something about him was enthralling and interesting so it made Yuki to feel relaxed and wanted to get know him better if he get other chance without so many people around.

He was intrigued to meet them all again, soon if it was up to him.

“You had to come at Iwatobi next time with Rin and the others”, Nagisa commanded Yuki who nodded to that with a small grin.

“You bet I do, perhaps you could tell me more about Rin’s famous escapade.”

“There’s more than that, you’d be amazed”, Nagisa chuckled and rubbed his hands together, mischievous and sly flare on his eyes.

Haru’s lips tugged to a small smile what made Yuki to reciprocate when Nagisa bolted after that to the door quickly as Rin was ready to strangle Nagisa and what he implied.

“See you soon, Yu-chan!”

Yuki shook his head as the Iwatobi guys left with their own goodbyes but Momotarou and Nitori stayed with them. Frankly the tension grew at the dojo after the others left, their appearances shifted nearly instantly, they seemed to be gloomy and pensive, even apologetic.

“So? What did you meant by it that Yuki’s rude?” Rin asked sternly, his arms folded on his chest, his eyebrows twitched upwards what caused Momotarou and Nitori to shrunk their posture.

Yuki moved little towards Rin to stop him, “it’s okay.”

“No, it isn't!”

“We’re sorry about that, but it was… he didn't notice us, even ignored us as he walked rudely away even if we greeted him and wanted to speak to him”, Momotarou explained with his head low, staring on the floor away from Rin’s stern expression what Nitori mimicked as they stood side by side in front of Rin and Yuki.

“When?”

Yuki was puzzled by that, trying to recollect where and when he would have done that to them.

“At the first week, you walked past us and we said hello but you just kept on walking and ignored us.”

Yuki immediately hunched his shoulders, the same expression fell to his face as Momotarou’s and Nitori’s moments earlier. He knew exactly what have happened and they were partly right to call him rude without proper manners or that he didn't observe his surroundings better. He had had fair share of that before, schools where he had been, even in the streets if they would recognize him. Most of the times he would just walk away, continue his way like nothing had happened, only to be shouted or reprimanded later.

So he bowed deep, it made Momotarou and Nitori to take a step away from the suddenness by Yuki’s action. Rin and Sousuke looked each other startled what Yuki did. 

“I apologize for my rudeness and ignorance towards you two, it wasn't my intention. I’m so sorry.”

“That’s not necessary at all”, Nitori piped up, waving his hands in front of him.

“Of course I've to, it’s my fault, partly, but it doesn't give me right to act like that or that you felt ignored from my doings.”

Yuki told what had happened and why he had ignored them that he hadn't have his hearing aid after the gym so he hadn't heard them at all over the background noise on the hallway. And if he would do that again, he said to them that they should come and smack him on to shoulder. Both of their eyes widened in revelation and understanding.

It relieved Yuki immensely so he sighed in relief that it was finally sorted, his shoulders sagged down visibly, a small smile tugged on his lips. He turned to face Rin and Sousuke who in turn smiled at him, glad that Yuki had courage to tell Momotarou and Ai what was going on, and they were understanding, ready to make friends with him.

Yuki felt little tired after all that hustle, to meet new people always took a toll of him, making his mind dizzy with all of that. But before he could go to the dinner and his room, he needed to fix that target and clean the dojo.

He went to the table and kneeled on the pillow as he started to change the target’s sheet. But what happened next, perplexed him entirely, Nitori came to help him with the target. Momotarou with Rin and Sousuke began to clean the dojo with the brooms and mops.

Yuki couldn't help to swallow back his surfaced tears, it made his heart to flutter when they all were so considerate, being good friends who were willing to help him even without asking them to.

“Do you like swimming?” Momotarou asked out of sudden, leaning on the broom.

“Yes, but not as much as I like kyudo although I've swam earlier and I swim sometimes even now”, Yuki shrugged his shoulders for Momotarou’s strange question.

Nitori took the target from him as he needed to smooth the surface around the target to attach the sheet properly.

“Ah, I knew it!” Momotarou exclaimed and pointed with his index finger to Sousuke who just snorted and rolled his eyes for Momotarou’s ridiculous remark.

Yuki couldn't restrain his giggle, shaking his head. “What do you mean?”

“That everyone who comes here likes swimming and Sousuke thought otherwise.”

“It’s reasonable but that wasn't my first priority in my mind when I choose Samezuka, unfortunately.”

Momotarou’s chirpy, boisterous expression didn't fall, on the contrary it increased a little.

“It doesn't matter, you should come to our training sometimes.”

Rin nearly dropped the broom from his grip, his gaze instantly shifted to Yuki who had small grin forming on his pink lips and he just shrugged.

“I’ll think about that.”

Momotarou’s smile widened and jumped on his way to the broom closet where he put his broom after the cleanup.

Rin was pleased that Yuki didn't shot down Momo’s request immediately, and he couldn't wait if Yuki comes to their practices to watch them train. Perhaps he would join them on the pool after that.

They had started to gather and clean the stuffs to their own places but sudden noise made everyone’s eyes to turn towards Yuki who blushed slightly and scratched his neck sheepishly from embarrassment.

Rin and Sousuke tilted their heads – knowingly – that yet again they found out that Yuki had most likely skipped his lunch when they hadn't seen him at the Cafeteria at the lunch time.

“Don’t give me that look”, Yuki huffed to them, fighting the urge to stick his tongue out. “I've been busy… and I ate…”

Rin huffed as he again tilted his head not believing that Yuki had eaten properly like he claimed to them. That expression of Rin’s let Yuki’s tongue loose and the look on his eyes made Yuki to tell reluctantly the truth.

“…one sandwich…”

“It wasn't that hard after all or was it?” Rin chuckled that he had got known Yuki over these weeks and he easily read him like an open book at least some cases.

That finally caused Yuki to stick his tongue out after all for Rin’s remark what made everyone laugh. Momotarou took Yuki’s arm on to his own and started to lead him out of the dojo.

“I’m also hungry, and you’ll come with us!”

“Momotarou –kun, I need to change my clothes first…” Yuki pleaded, looking behind him some help but they just smiled and laughed when they followed them.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reading!!! 
> 
> Leave comments/kudos.... Most appreciated!!! ;D
> 
> Regarding the other fic of mine, I'll most likely try to update it end of this week or at the latest the next week *fingers crossed*


	8. It's More Than Asked For (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sousuke have some time alone in the locker rooms and after that they're met by a surprise in their dorm room. And later that day Yuki can't help himself anything as he sneaks to the pool building when he sees someone swimming in there, his past reveal itself a little as well as his field of vision is bombarded with too much of bare skin what does its tricks to his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the hits!!!! 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!!!

“Sousuke ~ _Mmmh_ ~” Rin moaned as he kissed him, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth.

They had just finished at the gym and showered but as they were going out soon it escalated little further against their lockers. Rin’s hand roamed on Sousuke’s board shoulders, his sides, ended up to knead his firm ass.

Deep groan escaped from Sousuke’s mouth what vibrated against their mouths, it earned a deep moan from Rin. They wanted to continue their heated moment but they couldn't let themselves carry away for this, afraid that someone would catch them and they both knew that if they'll continue, it would end up something more.

As they released their lips, string of saliva connected their swollen and red lips, both of their mouths crooked into a grin, chests heaved against one another. Rin licked his moist upper lip with tip of his tongue, tasting Sousuke in them, he looked closely the movement, unconsciously mimicked Rin who shallowed tickly for that.

Rin moved his hands on Sousuke’s head, raked the short dark hair, pad of his thumbs massaged sides of Sousuke’s head. It caused Sousuke to sigh as he closed his eyes, submitting Rin’s delicate touch.

It always relaxed him as he knew where to touch what would turn him into a jelly, easing the tension away from his body and his mind what he sometimes just needed. He wouldn’t dream of better way to enjoy the closeness and those tiny moments together, to treasure them even if they weren't in the normal relationship.

“Thanks”, Sousuke mumbled as he leaned on Rin’s forehead with his own, breathing in Rin’s signature scent, chlorine and mint.

“Anytime”, Rin said softly and pecked Sousuke’s warm and moist lips.

Rin wanted to make Sousuke to relax, ease his tensions as he knew very well that he bottled it inside his body, just like him sometimes. Also he couldn't be away from Sousuke, he didn't know what it was, and there was something natural between them, how they acted with each other and how he yearned his touches and company.

He knew very well that they weren't a couple just two friends having fun - fight with their hormones and sexual frustrations – but he couldn't see himself without Sousuke by his side. They were like two pieces of puzzle which perfectly fit together although certain someone was trying to squeeze and fit to that same picture with them. With his bright, all consuming nature, making all this confusing what Rin wanted from either of them.

One thing he knew for certain that he didn't want to lose Sousuke and he wanted to make things right however Rin was intrigued to see and find about more of Yuki, spend time with him, as a friend which was easy said than done when his thoughts as well as his body went overdrive around him, unable to control his actions or being flustered when Yuki would say or do something adorable.

Rin had seen the subtle glances what Sousuke had directed towards Yuki, somehow he liked the idea of it when it was fun to watch how Yuki could turn Sousuke –who always tried to be tough and unfazed, no matter what – ball of nervousness and flustered and pink hue on his cheeks like he didn't know what to do or how to be around Yuki.

“We could do that assignment at evening?” Rin suggested as they walked to their dorm room.

“Sure then it’s done”, Sousuke huffed little frustrated when he had postponed the English task more than enough, he was average but some aspects of it made him tug his hair so he was grateful for Rin to help him, in turn he would help Rin in Math.

They greeted few people on the hallway as they reached to their room and Rin turned around after he closed the door but he was met Sousuke’s back so he bumped into it as he hadn't move from the door anywhere.

“What…? Why you…?” Rin huffed as he stepped aside, he raised his eyebrows when he looked at Sousuke who had wide eyes, small frown on his forehead.

Rin just shrugged and put his bag next to his desk but he needed to take one step back, his eyes also widened what he saw on both of their desks.

There were small box on his, as Sousuke’s had paper bag on his own. They changed glances and again looked at the desk. They both walked carefully to the desk, and noticed pink stick notes on them.

_I hope that it’s for your liking and I wanted to thank you for your constant help._

_P.S. I did knock but you weren't here so I “kind of” broke in. Sorry!!_

_P.P.S. Rin, don’t munch them all, give Sousuke some and same goes for Sousuke._

Rin couldn't help but laugh after he read the note, knowing who was behind the gifts. It warmed his heart, small fluttery sensation ran through his body. Sousuke chortled a little as he took the note and showed it to Rin who read it, it was identical, the same text, written beautifully.

They put them aside and looked their gifts from Yuki. Rin opened his box, there were three nikuman and three takoyaki balls which still steamed. Corner of his eyes he watched what Sousuke got. He had opened his bag, and took its contents on the desk. There were six cans of coke and one parcel, Sousuke sniffed it and smirk adored his lips.

“What is it?”

“Tonkatsu sandwich.”

“Figures”, Rin chuckled, shaking his head for Sousuke’s obsession with tonkatsu and coke.

He hadn't anything what he liked as much as Sousuke with his tonkatsu or coke but he liked meat dishes, and nikuman was one of the snacks he liked to eat once in a while. And after the gym he was quite hungry so he took one of them gladly, he heard a can to open with a hiss.

Rin just rolled his eyes but as he turned his head to the right, he was met a can what he took from Sousuke.

“Thanks.”

“I don’t want Yuki to chastise me, you know how he is.”

Sousuke shrugged as he opened his own can and sat down to enjoy his delicious and tasty sandwich.

“How thoughtful of you.”

“Like you’re any better.”

Rin chuckled with a shrug of his shoulders and enjoyed his own snacks for the fullest.

\----

The evening was quiet and rather warm, gentle spring breeze hit his face when Yuki walked back to the dorm building after his own practices at the dojo, but to go there he needed to walk past the pool building. When he turned around the corner, on the windows he saw someone still swimming even if it was about seven o’clock, way past the practice time what the swim team usually had. The swimmer’s technique was impeccable, smooth, but also powerful with the rapid stroke of his arms, beautifully executed butterfly.

Something about that drawn Yuki to try the door’s handle which surprisingly was unlocked so he let himself in. He took his shoes and socks off and walked carefully on the slippery tiles on the side of the pool.

Yuki just stared at the swimmer, fascinated even mesmerized for impeccable and graceful style, it had to be one of the most beautiful style he had ever seen, strong but so effortless. The swimmer was just gliding through the water like its resistance didn't matter at all.

The sight caused Yuki to freeze on his place, just stand there, next to the starting block, everything else around him vanished, part from the swimmer and gentle ripple of the water against the pool’s sides. His gazed was fixed on everything he did who quickly turned for another lap.

Yuki startled when the swimmer hoisted himself out of the pool with his arms. He had the swim cap on his hand as he shook his head to move the wet hair out of his face.

“Oh, Yuki!” 

Rin nearly fell back to the pool when he spotted Yuki standing next to the pool who was as startled as him from the suddenness. Yuki’s eyes were wide, his pink lips quivered lightly as he woke up from his thoughts and noticed who the swimmer was.

“Rin…hey… I…” Yuki stuttered, trying to look everywhere than Rin who straightened and took the towel to dry his body.

Yuki’s face felt warm as he subtly watched Rin and his build up body. His eyes moved up and down subtle as possible, his tight muscled pectorals flexed as his arms were up to dry his crimson hair and how the water droplets fell down between his ripped abs, few drops even fell down to his swim trunk’s waistband which was low on his hips.

That sight made Yuki to swallow tickly and lower his gaze back to the floor, afraid that Rin would catch him to ogle his gorgeous body.

“Sorry, I saw how beautifully you swam and the back door was open… So yeah…”

Rin was more than baffled and rather flattered for Yuki’s praise about his swimming style. He wouldn’t describe it beautiful or others who saw him would say that but somehow it made him feel sort of giddiness to hear that no other than Yuki.

“It’s alright, I just came here to train a little bit until I’d lock up.”

Yuki smiled shyly as he swayed back and forth on his heels, not knowing what to say back.

“I was going to meet you after this.”

Yuki lifted his gaze to meet Rin’s who had put his jacket on, towel around his neck. Rin chuckled to Yuki’s puzzlement what was written all over his pinkish face.

“To thank you for the gifts, you didn't need to.”

Yuki’s small mouth formed o-shape what Rin meant by it, tiny smile tugged on his pink, glistening lips.

“I just wanted to thank you for the help at the dojo and the school work as I've took both of your time so much lately.”

“That’s what the friends are for”, Rin smiled back what caused Yuki’s cheeks’ blush to deepen.

He was so adorable, Yuki even let the tresses of his hair from behind his right ear to fall on his face like a thin curtain what prevented Rin to see him flustered.

“Stop staring at me”, Yuki grumbled quietly under his breath, being under Rin’s scrutinized gaze made him happy but also rather uncomfortable mostly because his body started to go overdrive, making him out of breath and dizzy, and suddenly he felt like his knees was going to buckle.

Yuki just heard low chuckle from Rin what bounced back from the walls in the spacious pool. Suddenly he saw Rin’s hand reaching out towards his face, Yuki didn't dare to move, froze on his place, and just waited what he was going to do.

After one stuttering breath Rin cupped his cheek gently, pad of his thumb caressed his jaw but with rest of his fingers he tugged Yuki’s hair back behind his right ear. When their eyes met, Rin had the same flare on them like before they were in the same situation like this but he had the softest smile he had seen on him.

Yuki needed to breathe deep, urging to fight back not to close his eyes and submit more into Rin’s comfortable caresses.

But soon as Rin touched him it was gone, Yuki was disappointed, most of his surprise that Rin withdraw his hand on his face so quickly although when Yuki looked up at Rin, he had barely noticeable pink hue on his cheeks also he had little hard to breathe properly however he had quite pleased expression on his face.

Rin couldn't help to admire his work what a simple gesture was able to do to Yuki whose pupils were dilated, magenta color somehow deeper than before, sparkling unnaturally under the pool’s lights.

Yuki was abashed for Rin’s gesture, he didn't know how to interpret it what it possibly meant. Was it just a harmless friendly act or was there more to it what he didn't get. Although the place where Rin touched was warm, almost burning hot and all of that heat traveled in his heart, and further, all over his body. The sensations in his body made him shiver even if he felt warmth bubbling through his veins.

Both of them just stood there, froze to the place like they didn't know what to do or say, waiting other one to break the silence with something.

“The door…”

Yuki was able to mumble quietly when he didn't trust his voice as he had afraid it would waver. He wanted to ease the heartfelt tension what had fallen on the pool side, and his thoughts came gradually back to his mind. 

Rin snapped from his trance, scratching his neck sheepishly. He reprimanded himself a little that he lost hold of himself, submerge himself in Yuki’s cute appearance and those sparkling eyes of his, and those pink quivering lips what he yearned to taste.

“Yeah… I should close it…” Rin sighed through his labored breathing as he tried to clear his mind after that and settle his bounding heart what rang loudly in his ears. 

“What are you thinking? I can hear you all the way here.”

When Rin returned from the back door, Yuki had sat down one of the starting block in the middle of the pool. He hugged his knees against his chest and intensively stared to the water’s surface.

Yuki chuckled at Rin’s remark, the corner of his eyes he saw that Rin sat down next to him on the other starting block, only his front was towards Yuki.

“Why you swim?” Yuki asked quietly looking at the water’s surface, fascinated of the gentle ripple. It was still rather hard for him to look straight to Rin when he had bare upper body, few water droplets still fell down on his pectorals and ripped abs.

Rin chuckled lightly, “I like it, and it’s something I love to do more than anything and I’m good at it. I started when I was young and it swept me from the start.”

“And I wanted to swim with my friends, able to swim with them at the same stage, even in the same relay team. After the struggling, they helped me understand what all this was all about, they helped me to see what I truly wanted.”

Rin remembered his struggling like a yesterday, it still bugged him sometimes how he behaved or how deep he was, only seeing one way out without needing anyone’s help, only expelled them with his rude and ignoring behavior. But without them he wouldn't be here right now, chasing his dream with newly-founded passion and eagerness, most of all with a clear head. 

“And now, being able to swim again with Sousuke, and Haru. Those drive me forward, to work hard that I can be sometimes in the Olympics, in the international stage…” 

“What about you?”

Yuki turned his head swiftly towards Rin with a small grin on his face, “you don’t play nice, Rin-Rin.”

Rin just shrugged his shoulders, showing his sharp teeth as he smirked what made Yuki’s cheeks taint light pink.

“Not everyone have so pure motives what they decide to do.”

Rin was puzzled over Yuki’s words and how he breathed out those words through his sigh, he lifted his legs up to the starting block, sitting cross-legged and he put the towel on to his lap. Yuki looked sideways at Rin so he elaborated what he meant.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love kyudo. I don’t know what else makes my heart hurt as sing out of pure happiness when I draw the bow and hear that heartfelt sound when I released it.”

Yuki didn't know anything better than kyudo, it had become his life now, sure he liked to swim and was interested in other stuffs too but he felt happy when he was at the dojo. 

“But I started kyudo to spite my father, there have to be more than money and work what matters… in life.”

Rin fought his urge not to reach out Yuki, and touch him, comfort him when suddenly Yuki’s stance came so rigid and tense, like trying to seek some comfort within himself. 

“However it’s how this world works, like anything else doesn't matter. I know that I've seen it so clearly, I was born into that life, was raised in it. It’s part of me even if I hate that, trying my hardest to keep a good distance from that world.” 

It was one of the reasons Yuki came in the Samezuka, it had started to come more and more difficult to live there with his parents, trying to be civil but he had had enough, he needed to have something more, something entirely different and most of all, he needed peace and quiet.

“I got tired of those suffocating expectations what they set down to me, being forced to act and behave what was told even if it was against my nature, against who I am.”

Rin was speechless to hear that from Yuki, so he just nodded as he tentatively listened to Yuki. He didn't know his family at all but to be forced like that was beyond his understanding. Yuki must have had awful childhood, always told what to do, how to be. If Rin had been in his shoes he would have snapped and ran the hell out of there quickly as he could. 

“I wanted something different, something what was completely opposite…Something for me, only me what no one could dare to take away from me…”

“I found it within kyudo after my illness, I felt so peace in the dojo that strange sensation envelopes you like everything else around you disappears and it feels like you’re safe and nothing goes wrong.”

Rin hummed for that as he looked at Yuki whose expression seemed like that his words weren't quite understandable what he tried to get at with them.

“It’s pretty much the same how I feel when I enter the pool, the water hits my skin and I know that there is one place where I belong.”

Yuki gave his signature smile what Rin had come to like on his face, it always brightened the room with it, making every bad thoughts, all the worries fly away, only replacing it with fondness and fluttering sensations all over the stomach, especially in his heart.

“They gave me reluctant permission to start kyudo even if my father dared to say that why I chose most unproductive, useless sport what hasn't anything to do with fighting, without any ambition to begin with, just pointless philosophy about mind and it’s control, it wouldn’t get you anywhere in your life.”

“That’s harsh”, Rin huffed, shaking his head what he heard, it was incredible and brutal even in his opinion to say that to your own son, to shot down his wants and hopes like that.

Although Yuki didn't seem to hold much grudge against his family mostly how he spoke about them like he had come to terms with it, used to the way things were.

“Yeah, nothing unusual about that, the fittest and the best survives, the weak are just obstacles and hindrances, father’s strict view of the world. Although he said it was alright if it doesn't ruin the family name…”

Rin didn't have anything reasonable to say what he thought about that, and what he thought it wouldn’t have been appropriate to say without hurting Yuki and make things weird between them.

“Kyudo became my safe heaven away from all of that, away from them. I dedicated all my free time to it, my sensei taught everything I wanted to learn, he was strict but gentle and he taught what the kyudo really is.”

When Yuki talked about his life, it didn't mind him at all. It always was so easy and comfortable to able to hear his airy and soft voice what he wouldn’t get tired of, never.

“After my illness, my parents started to avoid me, not quite understood how to take it or be around me. So I ran away few times, just to make them notice that I exist. One time I came home with the purple hair, you should have seen their faces, it was hilarious and my brother’s fiancée threw a big tantrum when it was the same day when her family came to the dinner for the first time after the engagement.”

“You were grounded?” Rin asked through his laughter when he tried to imagine the scenery what Yuki had done to his parents.

“Yeah, for a month, but I managed to wiggle away thanks for the housekeeper that I was able to sneak to kyudo practices and back despite the strict curfew.”

“Fiancée?” Rin questioned when Yuki mentioned about his brother’s fiancée, and the family dinner.

“My brother’s beloved, love of his life… his words not mine… She’s quite nice, although she can be insufferable about some things and I've a hunch that she doesn't like me…” Yuki huffed through his giggle, turned around to face Rin properly.

“But she loves my brother not the money, it’s so unbearably sugary to watch them be so lovey-dovey… However her sister is driving me crazy, always trying to flirt with me, and making me feel so uncomfortable…”

Rin’s eyes widened slightly but he let Yuki’s remark to slide for now, not to over decipher what it possible could mean. He had had fair share of unwanted attention from the girls, sure he appreciated it sometimes and their beauty, prettiness when he could see it but other than that he left them be and not be bothered by them so much.

Frankly it had come so clear that he felt more attracted to boys ever since his early teenager years and it strengthened, clarified what he was when he started to be with Sousuke.

“The wedding is few months from now, and mother fusses all over, I’m glad that I’m here, safe and hide…” Yuki giggled airily but it turned almost instantly to a huff, even he shivered visibly like he remembered something more about it.

“But I can’t escape forever… I have to be there because of the family…”

“Obligations.”

Both of them said that at the same time what caused them to burst into the laughter from the coincidence so they bumped their fits together. 

“God, I’m so sorry… You must be cold and you’re going to catch a cold. I’m sorry…” Yuki started to ramble quickly, arms waving in the air as his eyes widened that they had just talked and talked while Rin still had his swim trunks on, only jacket to keep him warm so he must be cold even if his hair had become dry during their chat.

“Don’t worry, Yuki. It’s alright.”

Rin smiled at Yuki’s cute rambling and that he was worried over him and his wellbeing but he was fine.

“I’m hot-blooded.”

“I've seen that”, Yuki snickered when he stood up from the starting block as he followed Rin to the bench where was his bag, slippers and the phone.

Rin snorted and bumped his arm against Yuki’s what he retaliated and it continued all the way to the bench along with their laughter echoing around the pool.

“I’ll go first to the shower, so if you want to come to our room and do school work together after that.”

Yuki shrugged for the suggestion when he hadn't anything else planned and he might need help with Math and literature.

“Sure, I would love to.”

Rin smiled victoriously, mostly internally that he wouldn’t seem too eager about the fact that Yuki will come to their room like he had done over these weeks in here. He liked his company and they all had fun time together, there weren't anything what they wouldn’t able to talk. And it was comfortable and nice even if they just focused on their own school works.

“You can go ahead, Sousuke should be in there but it’s not like it stopped you earlier.”

“Very funny”, Yuki rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out as he turned his gaze other way.

They walked through the pool’s entrance and when Rin’s hand was on the locker’s room door.

“How you even did that?”

Yuki turned around further up the hallway, small grin on his face.

“I've my ways”, Yuki said mischievously, spreading his arms to his sides.

Rin just shook his head when Yuki skipped his steps as he continued his journey on the hallway, humming some tune.

\----

Yuki went quickly to his own room to grab his books and his bag, before he headed to their room he checked in the mirror how he looked, his hair was little messy so he fixed it better with the band.

“Come in! It’s open!”

Sousuke’s deep voice came through the door after Yuki knocked, although his voice was little subdued so he shrugged and stepped inside, closed the door behind him.

What he saw, stopped his heart to beat momentarily, and it crawled to his throat what stilled his breathing all together. Sousuke stood in front of his desk, rummaging his duffel bag without a shirt, his sweatpants hanged little too low on his hips, revealing waistband of his black underwear.

When Sousuke turned to face him, Yuki needed to swallow tickly and tried to force himself not to look directly at Sousuke but the sight made it difficult to do that.

How his hipbones stood out, the v-line of his lower abdomen’s seemed to continue further and further, all the way to his… The mere thought made Yuki to blush, he fought that he wouldn’t groan in front of Sousuke.

And oh my… his ripped abs, all the ridges and curves – more prominent than Rin’s mostly because their size difference but nevertheless perfect – Yuki wanted to feel them if they were hard what they looked or were they soft against his hands.

Yuki tried to settle his labored and sporadic breathing back to normal but it was hard thing to do as warmth began to creep to his body like before at the pool with Rin, he even had to move his legs discreetly when his trousers had suddenly came rather tight around his groin area.

And it didn't help at all that he wasn't able to speak anything to Sousuke who just continued his search, ignoring Yuki what relieved him a little. His bag had dropped on the floor first thing he stepped inside and saw Sousuke.

Yuki moved further the room to Rin’s desk, now averting successfully his gaze anywhere other than Sousuke who was still shirtless like he didn't care at all what he wore or better yet didn't. It wasn't so big deal to begin with when he had seen other guys without a shirt but something in Sousuke made him to feel all sorts of unexplainable things.

In the corner of his eyes he saw Sousuke to rummage his drawer, mumbling something quietly.

“Do… you… that… do you need help…?” Yuki stuttered what was so unlike him so it made him flinch. 

Sousuke looked over his shoulder, he couldn't believe that Yuki was actually stuttering in front of him and it made him feel rather giddy and pleased that he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off from him, even Yuki tried his hardest to avert his gaze on the floor every now and then, not to stare him straight as he hadn't shirt on.

“No, thanks anyway. I’m just searching shirt what’s missing, somehow…”

Yuki just squeaked quietly –trying to speak properly but it was all that come through- what he covered with a cough as he leaned to the desk, finding his bracelets more interesting as he fumbled with them to keep his mind and eyes away from Sousuke.

However his eyes traveled to Sousuke’s right shoulder where small surgical wound from his surgery was. He had told him about it what had happened, Yuki had a hunch that it was still too sore point for him and Rin so he hadn't snooped it more. Although he was happy that the surgery had been success what brought Sousuke one step closer to able swim along with Rin.

“How’s… the shoulder?”

“It’s okay, it’s no longer sore like before after the exercises. And I've been in the rehab pool few times so it won’t be long when I’m able to join with the swim team”, Sousuke explained with a small smile as he still tried to find his favorite shirt which had mysteriously disappeared.

“That’s so awesome!”

Sousuke chuckled at Yuki’s enthusiasm, he had been great help to him. Yuki had supported him like Rin had, just being there was all what he needed, little distraction away from this depressing and arduous situation. It had been long journey to get here, and on the way there had been few setbacks but he wouldn’t be here without Rin’s constant support, caring nature and his - bigger than the world - passion towards everything he did which was quite contagious.

And now with Yuki in the picture, he had brought new kind of point of view in this. It was so easy to forget everything bad, even the depressing stuffs when he was there with his bright smile and his funny quirks, always planning something fun or daft. Frankly Yuki had given him some sense of altered perspective how to see all of this. He had almost been in the same situation when he got sick and how it had affected his hearing.

It was hard to come terms with it for him, always thinking depressing thoughts and how things could have been better, but it had been long way to accept how the things were, and not to put all energy to wallow in self-pity, constant what ifs replaying over and over again what wasn't going to get you anywhere. What had happened, happened. There weren't anything you could do about it so the easiest and usually the hardest part was to move on, to look ahead without looking back into the past.

Yuki had even said to him that even in the deepest darkness, there is always, even if it’s tiny to see, there is one light to guide you, support you in your hard journey. It had been indeed tiny and blurred for him to see it clearly but thanks to Rin and Yuki, they had made it brighter and clearer.

So Sousuke had took the advice in his heart, into his mind what had help more than any physical therapy, giving him more energy to pursue his new founded dreams with a new vigor what was waiting for him somewhere out there.

“What the…? Sousuke put some clothes on, _god!_ ” Rin exclaimed loudly what made Yuki to squeak more prominently after Rin came into the room so suddenly.

“I’m trying but do you know where the teal shirt is?”

“I thought you washed it yesterday”, Rin said as he threw his bag to the floor and put his towels to dry. He had seen it on the pile of clothes, ready to be washed.

“Yeah but you sorted them.”

“Try my drawer”, Rin suggested with a shrug of his shoulders when he had put their clothes to their own places yesterday after Sousuke had washed them.

Perhaps he had put it accidentally in his own drawer which was high likely, and he wouldn’t admit that he sometimes liked to hijack them and wear them, especially at the nights when they were so warm and cozy to sleep with.

And they always changed the turns when they both hated to do washing and always trying to postpone it far as possible.

“Found it.”

Sousuke pulled the shirt from the top drawer and put it finally on. Yuki released the breaths he had hold ever since he had come in the room, what eased his breathing to settle down.

Rin smiled when he saw Yuki little flustered mostly because of Sousuke what he didn't blame him, he had the same kind of impact to him even all this time he had been with him. He would never get tired to look at him or touch his well ripped body which was surprisingly smooth against his hands and his mouth.

The rustling sound woke him up from his thoughts what made him glad that those wouldn’t escalate any further when his body was already been heated after he met Yuki in the pool. And the shower didn't ease that feeling inside him to go away.

\----

... to be continue....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reading! 
> 
> What you think? Sorry if I made Yuki's past too angsty or too much of everything... 
> 
> Next part continues Rin, Sousuke and Yuki doing their schoolworks and they end up talking little next to the topic ;D 
> 
> Leave comments and/or kudos, like always highly appreciated!!!
> 
> P.S. I'll update my other fic soon, it's still re-reading phase.... and it needs some modification before updating... so you have to wait little longer for the new chapter.... :D


	9. It's More Than Asked For (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki's time with Rin and Sousuke continues and discussion shifts one topic to another, causing Yuki to feel out of his depth in emotions vise and it doesn't help that he's with two of them in the dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the hits.... :D And sorry for delay but stuffs happened and trying to plan new chapters for this story and another one. 
> 
> But anyways enjoy the new chapter!

Yuki placed himself on the floor like he always did when he did his school works. He didn’t know what it was but somehow it eased him to think better and work better when he was on his stomach. So Rin threw one pillow to Yuki automatically from his bed when he knew that Yuki would want it under his stomach.

“Thank you~”, Yuki sing-sang through his giggle, glad that Rin knew quite well his habits by now.

They all helped each other out what they needed, it was natural and so fluent to work together like they had known for ages, and even they had occasionally started to finish each other sentences. Few occasions it caused bickering between them about right answers for their literature assignments what needed character’s profiles from the novels.

Yuki even was able to help a little bit Rin and Sousuke when he had already read the book for fun what they had obliged to read. It caused both of their eyebrows to raise like they thought Yuki was insane and joking, Yuki just smiled and shrugged about it. He just liked to read different kinds of books, if he has time with all the training and school work.

Rin huffed with a shake of his head to Yuki’s odd free time activities and what he liked. They had few things in common but in others they were so far away but it didn’t matter when Yuki’s personality and odd quirks made it funny to hang out with him and you couldn’t knew what to expect from him, what he would do or say, suddenly doing something whimsical.

After they did all of their works for the rest of the week, they had little while to just rest and talk about anything other than school related things. But soon it changed.

“Did you know that seventy percent of the sharks give birth to live offspring”, Yuki inquired out of nowhere as he placed the book what he had read onto his stomach.

He turned his head to face Rin and Sousuke who sat on the floor, their backs against the bunk bed as Yuki was still laid down on the floor but now on his back, pillow under his head.

“What an earth are you reading?”

Sousuke lifted his gaze from his phone and asked with incredulously voice, when Yuki’s original book cover was hidden behind the picture of trees.

“Other book you read for fun?” Rin chuckled behind his computer screen as it was in his lap, occasionally typing the keyboard. 

“Why else? And for research purposes”, Yuki said when he turned on his stomach and continued to read the book.

“For biology course?”

Yuki explained that he needed to write comprehensive research essay from sea creatures and their procreation. It was topic what he decided because it was more interesting than the other topics.

“It’s really interesting how versatile life is in the seas, what kind of creatures lives there and how odd and intriguing their habits are”, Yuki said enthusiastically what caused Rin and Sousuke to look each other.

“One of the fishes even can change their gender if need be and sea horse male is the only animal who can get pregnant and is responsible for the offspring. But what the saddest thing is that giant octopuses take care of her offspring without eating, withering away and once they’re hatched, she dies.”

“Really? That’s just sad”, Rin mentioned when he closed the laptop, raking his crimson hair through his fingers, and how it fell so smoothly.

Yuki stifled his groan to escape from his mouth when every freakin’ time Rin did that it tugged his heart hard, stilling his breath.

“Are you going to go that kind of field after the graduation?”

Yuki was quite for a while until he shrugged, pursing his lips a little bit, cutely, “it’s one possibility, I’ve so many options and many things are interesting so it’s rather difficult to decide. And I like to keep my options open.”

Rin didn’t help to chuckle at Yuki’s answer what was so like him, not setting any pressure about his future, just going with a flow. And he had still few years left in high school so he didn’t need to rush with it. However he didn’t envy Yuki at all, he had one dream, one goal to achieve, steadily working towards it.

Nothing else had crossed his mind, only watching ahead without looking back. Nonetheless he wanted to end up there with Sousuke, able to swim with him was one thing he wanted. Even with Haru, swimming side by side, equal rivals out there in the professional stage.

“You could talk with Haru, he’s interested in that kind of stuffs”, Rin suggested when he liked water and watched tons of documents about seas, sea life and other things related to water.

It was quite annoying when they would decide the movies or TV-shows, Haru would be adamant about it, usually ignoring or shot down other options, only pouting if they decided something else. So it would be ideal for them, and he was certain that they would hit off easily.

Sousuke just listened what Rin and Yuki talked, he was little baffled for Yuki’s object of interest as he didn’t seemed to behave like he was interested that kind of things. But as he had spent time with Yuki and got to known him better, everything was possible with him so it shouldn’t surprise anymore what Yuki liked, did, thought or said.

“I’ll keep that in mind, it would be nice have someone who has the same interest than me.”

“So we aren’t enough for you?”

Rin faked being hurt, raised his eyebrows what Yuki said, implied between the lines.

“Perhaps I need some change of scenery… although you’re fun to hang out but it would not hurt to see someone else…” Yuki snorted lightly, trying to stifle his laughter.

“Even if your teeth are like sharks, and you move in the water like a predator, hunting your goals, it doesn’t mean that it’s something you like.”

Yuki sounded too pleased to himself, stating facts so sternly as his mouth formed into a small grin.

“Really?” Rin asked incredulously, and nudged Yuki’s side with his toes what caused Yuki to giggle airily.

“So you’re ticklish?”

Rin smirked and was ready to nudge again on Yuki’s side but Yuki was quick enough so he beat it, dodging his toes when he moved little further away from him.

“Don’t!”

Rin moved towards Yuki who tried to seek some shield from Sousuke and his much larger body.

“Rin! Don’t you even dare! I’ll tell everyone that you cried because of the movie!”

“So that’s how you play? Dirty play with blackmailing… I never thought it had in you…”

Rin grinned and showed his teeth what made Yuki to yelp through his giggle as he hid next to Sousuke.

“If this is how you want… Yuki- _chan_ … I’ll also tell that you cried too, and that last week you sneaked in after the curfew… what else there was?”

“Aah… that’s right, you stole that chocolate bar from the common room what everyone tried to find.”

“Oh please… I put another one back, so no harm done…”

“That’s not the point!”

“God, you’re idiots”, Sousuke huffed when Rin and Yuki argued and bickered pointlessly around him.

Yuki tried to seek some cover, glued on his other side, peeking behind his shoulder as Rin was on the other side, trying to catch Yuki through him.

“Oye!”

Both of them said at the same time and looked at Sousuke with pout on their faces. They looked like puppies that would get anything what they want if it eased his willpower. Sousuke couldn’t help to smile the adoring sight what fluttered his heart.

“Yeah, childish and definitely idiots.”

“Ouch”, Sousuke exclaimed when Rin and Yuki hit him on his chest and arm with exaggerated huffs.

“What did I do?”

They looked mischievously each other, plan forming in their minds what made Sousuke to gulp visibly. Suddenly both of them attacked to Sousuke who just sat on his place with neutral face like their tickling didn’t affect him but they didn’t give up as Yuki shifted to tickle Sousuke on his stomach what caused him to let a small huff, soon it changed into a laugh as Rin joined to tickle in the same place.

“I never thought that you’d be this ticklish around here.”

Rin laughed but soon it died down when Sousuke knew the places where Rin also was ticklish.

“Hey! That’s not fair, attack Yuki. He started this.”

“But you deserved that!”

Sousuke huffed as he turned to Rin which was a mistake when it gave Yuki a good chance to tickle without obstacles.

“And you little minx”, Sousuke said sternly to Yuki through his laughter as he grabbed his wrists with his hands what hindered his new attempts to tickle him.

“You aren’t any fun”, Yuki whined as he leaned on his forearms against Sousuke’s chest.

He turned his head, stared Rin although Yuki still pouted that Sousuke took his hands.

“Don’t even think about it.”

“What? I didn’t do anything”, Rin exclaimed and raised his hands up in surrender. But Yuki and Sousuke huffed, clearly didn’t believe Rin who had small knowing grin on his face.

Yuki still leaned on Sousuke’s chest even if Sousuke had released his hands. Sousuke didn’t do anything, just relaxed on Yuki’s touch, his nose filled with nice, rather sweet scent as he breathed in.

But soon as he started to get used to it Yuki was gone although he didn’t move anywhere from his place, staying right next to him, hint of pinkness on his cheeks. He came suddenly quite timid, looking on his lap, fumbling with his colorful bracelets.

“You look like a seahorse I saw in one aquarium”, Sousuke just blurted out without any filter when Yuki indeed reminded him of that tiny, sparkling blue creature, looking like he was lost and timid but beautiful nonetheless.

Rin tilted his head like he thought and pondered, trying to put the picture together what Sousuke said.

“I can see the resemblance clearly.”

“Oh, shut up, sharkie”, Yuki snorted and buried his head behind his forearms, his face flared deep red instantly, spreading even to tip of his ears. He had started to shake his head what he heard when he considered those compliments.

Yuki hardly ever heard compliments, so he couldn’t think that it would affect him like this when this was new feeling altogether. He hadn’t used to being praised for anything, and to hear something like that from Rin’s and Sousuke’s mouth was baffling to say at least.

Not even his parents complimented him, never… they didn’t believe that kind of thing, compliments and praises were pointless, only feeding too much your pride what in turn makes you weak, too vulnerable.

And to hear that tiny yet powerful compliment from Rin and Sousuke caused his breath to go erratic as well as his heart started to flutter rapidly against his ribcage. 

Rin looked at Sousuke little worried what was happening, only to get a shrug from Sousuke. Soon Yuki started to tremble, still shaking his head against his forearms, trying to hide his flustered and red face from their eyes.

So Rin moved little closer to Yuki and carefully put his hand on Yuki’s shoulder, only to feel him flinch slightly from the touch.

“Are you alright?”

Yuki just nodded rapidly, not able to say anything when he didn’t trust his voice and all of his energy went to his erratic breathing what he tried to calm down. Rin lowered his hand on Yuki’s arm and started to stroke it up and down what he thought would help him to relax.

Sousuke lowered Yuki’s arms away from his face what he let him to do without struggle.

“Breathe, just take deep breaths.”

Yuki took few stuttering breaths into his lungs, trying to settle his erratic breathing what was rather hard for him to do but Sousuke’s soft and calm voice, also Rin’s gentle touches started to work.

“That’s right, just in and out… You’re doing so well.”

Sousuke brushed Yuki’s knuckles with pad of his fingers, “tell us about those seahorses.”

It was clear what was going on with Yuki when he started to hyperventilate like that so they needed to help him to calm down and trying to occupy his mind somewhere else like they had taught in the psychology lessons.

“They can… court each other several days… and their courting dance what ends up in mating last nearly eight hours…” Yuki said slowly as he took small breaths between the words.

Clearly this way worked when Yuki’s breathing eventually settled and he was able to take much deeper breaths as he continued to talk.

“And then the female lays the eggs to male’s pouch… and week before the birth the eggs hatch inside the pouch… and then the male seahorse gives birth live seahorse babies.”

Yuki felt rather exhausted, it wasn’t the first time to experience that. Luckily it was a mild one, usually he would suffer alone in dark corner of his room so he was so relieved that Sousuke and Rin were there for him to comfort and calm him down with their gentle voices and touches what eased his nervousness.

He had able to control it thanks to kyudo and the training along with breath exercises, and surprisingly after he had left home he had been so much at ease and this was first attack since then.

Perhaps it was that he could now live quite freely without constant expectations and pressure from his parents that feeling of inadequacy always there even if he tried so hard, tried his best only to realize that nothing was ever enough for them.

But this time’s cause weren’t one caused by anxiety, Yuki didn’t quite grasp what was happening in him. It could be because of their compliments or that it had been rather tiring day, emotionally confusing as well as overwhelming what made his body and mind be all over the place.

Yuki leaned his head on Rin’s shoulder and closed his eyes just a little while. He felt his hand move onto his hair, brushing it lightly as with another he wrapped it around his waist.

“I’m sorry”, Yuki mumbled against Rin’s shoulder, nuzzling little closer to him and his body.

“Don’t be… Everything is alright, you did great”, Sousuke was first to speak, only his voice was so softer what Rin hadn’t heard from him earlier. It made him smile, and his stomach filled with butterflies when he heard Sousuke’s soft and caring voice.

What happened next, caught Rin off guard however soon it shifted to contentment as he melted along with Yuki in his arms when Sousuke hugged them both. He wrapped his arms around both of their bodies, it was little awkward but it warmed Rin’s core like always when he was between Sousuke’s much larger figure.

“So warm…” Yuki murmured and relaxed further into their bodies, enjoying the closeness and safety.

Rin’s gaze met Sousuke’s, both of their expressions were pleased and small smile tugged to their lips. Yuki was like a small kitten, seeking warmth from their larger bodies.

Sousuke was content, Rin and Yuki in his arms. Finally able to touch Yuki even if it was tiny occasion but he would take it when it was offered, his heart bounding gently against his chest.

They stayed in bundled up together in tight embrace for a while, trying to calm Yuki even more after his attack but soon Sousuke as Rin withdrew from Yuki who had still closed eyes but content smile and flushed cheeks.

Reluctantly they moved respectable distance from Yuki although Rin stayed in touching distance to ensure that Yuki wouldn’t fall down or faint. Even though Rin wanted to continue or move little further with Yuki but it wouldn’t be right, to take advantage of his vulnerable state and what Sousuke would think about that.

Sousuke stood up from the floor and headed to his desk, and came back with chocolate energy bar and coke can.

Yuki looked with puzzlement when Sousuke offered those things to him, quite reluctant to take them.

“It’ll help you get some energy after all that.”

They began to talk some light topics as Yuki ate and drank, pleased even if he first was reluctant to have them, surprisingly it helped as he got more energy in his body, and his mood started to brighten up little by little.

“I can’t imagine you with the purple hair”, Rin stated when he still tried to imagine Yuki with a different hair color when his own suited him so much better.

“Hah?”

Sousuke nearly sprained his neck because of what he heard, quite puzzled with that. Yuki giggled lightly for Sousuke’s reaction and expression in his face.

“You aren’t the only one.”

He told to Sousuke what he had spoken with Rin earlier in the poolside, Sousuke tried to stifle his laughter along with Rin who had hard time to believe that Yuki would have guts to do that kind of thing when he looked and seemed to be quite innocent, little sweet bun but apparently looks can be deceiving especially in Yuki’s case.

Yuki took his phone from the pocket, and scrolled and tapped something in it.

“Here.”

On the phone screen was picture of Yuki who posed cutely, deep purple hair stood out which was closed with the usual small bun in top of his head. It was rather striking sight, and it came clear why Yuki’s parents got mad at him, to do a thing like that definitely were something to punish for, and what Yuki told him what his parents were like, it was most likely outcome.

“Quite a sight”, Sousuke stated, very impressed for Yuki’s guts to pull something like this, he had been quite rascal as a child, causing little grey hairs to his parents with Rin but he wouldn’t have ever dreamed of to pull a stunt like that magnitude.

“I thought that I’d let them suffer few weeks but thanks to my big-mouthed brother, he blurted out that the color would fade over few months, that idiot”, Yuki huffed through his breath, smile on his face. 

“It was miracle that they didn’t lock me up in my room until it’d fade.”

Rin handed Yuki’s phone back to him but he noticed big crack on the screen’s bottom edge and side, also there was a spider web of cracks erupting from the bottom left corner.

“What happened?”

Yuki quickly took the phone from Rin’s hand and hid it to his bag, out of sight. He looked little embarrassed, trying to avoid direct eye contact to Rin and Sousuke.

“Unfortunately it doesn’t like that you use it for aiming practice towards your brother.”

They didn’t have anything to say back as it was utterly ridiculous to act like that but what Yuki had told them about his brother and their relationship, it was clear that they didn’t get along so well what would cause things like that to happen between them.

“Why haven’t you fixed it?” Sousuke asked when it wouldn’t be that expensive to replace the new screen.

“I want it to remind me the exact reason why my brother is an idiot…” Yuki shrugged and put his books and notebooks to his bags from the floor. 

“You really hate him?”

Yuki lifted his head to look at Rin, “not exactly, it’s hard to explain… He’s my brother and all but something in him just rubs me up the wrong way and we’re so different and don’t get along, it’s like his only reason to exist is to annoy and torment me when he’s around…”

Suddenly the room became tenser, silence spread between them which were rare occurrence and the same rigid appearance came back to Yuki like at the pool before.

“Can we talk something else?”

With a Yuki’s plead they started to talk about that week’s plans and soon Yuki was his usual self, no hint of tense or anxiety in him what relieved Rin immensely. Something about all this made him to promise that he would protect Yuki and keep his bright nature intact as much as possible, and that they would never have to see him suffer with panic attacks and anxiety or that he would never be left outside or ignored by any of them. 

“So we established that you’re sea horse, Tatsu* and according to you I’m sharkie…”

“Yeah?”

“It leaves Sousuke”, Rin grinned widely at Sousuke’s expression which was nothing more than are you serious look. 

“ _Skin white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair black as ebony…_ ” Yuki said quietly as he laid on the floor, hugging one of the pillows.

“…whale shark. That is what he is… big but gentle…”

“Did you just quote the Snow White and regarded it as me?” Sousuke asked with raised eyebrows and his voice started to rise. “And how _the hell_ you draw line from that to whale shark?”

Rin burst out laughing, holding his stomach for Yuki’s reasoning but soon his head was met with one of the pillows as Sousuke throw him with it. Yuki only giggled to that and hugged pillow more tightly as he tried to protect it from Sousuke’s grip.

“No you don’t”, Yuki laughed as both of them fought for the pillow’s ownership, using the pillow at tug of war, its seams made sounds what indicated that soon it would be a former pillow. 

Rin only laughed at the sight when Sousuke loomed over Yuki who was still laying on the floor as he tried his hardest to cling on the pillow but with Sousuke’s strength he was able to take the pillow from Yuki when he lifted them both from the floor only for Yuki stumbled back to the floor as his grip slipped. Before Sousuke had time to hit still laughing Yuki with a pillow his intentions were interrupted.

“What’s so funny?” Momotarou asked as he barged in through Rin’s and Sousuke’s door without knocking, Nitori in his tail.

“Would you knock?” Rin breathed out with a tilt of his head but Momotarou just shrugged and headed next to Yuki.

“Hey, Yuki-senpai”, Ai greeted smiling, blue eyes gleaming under the lights of the room. Yuki just nodded when his voice was still missing after his laughing and he needed to stable his breathing back to normal.

Sousuke still had pillow on his hands, so he hit Yuki’s head with it for retaliation, Ai and Momo startled and raised their eyebrows but didn’t say anything to that. The hit caused Yuki to huff and look pointedly at Sousuke who just smirked and went to his desk. 

Yuki’s focus came back when he heard some rustling behind him only to see Momotarou’s hand reaching inside his bag of sweets.

“You could ask, Momo-kun?”

“Sorry, Yuki –senpai”, Momo just scratched his neck sheepishly. “May I?”

Yuki giggled for Momo’s cute pleading and how his eyes widened like a puppy what he didn’t have anything against it so he just handed the bag to him when he had eaten enough of them.

“Oh, these are so good.”

“Did you’ve anything else to do here than steal Yuki’s sweets?” Rin asked again exaggerated when his last question was ignored by them.

“Oh… we got that movie from Minami and Uozumi so if you want to watch it now?” Momo said between chewing the sweets like he just remembered what for they had come here.

It had been current topic around the dorm building, everyone had hyped it and passed it for everyone who would want to watch it. Rin wouldn’t admit that he was rather interested to see that and they hadn’t morning training as well as the school day didn’t begin until ten.

“Sure”, Rin answered and looked at Sousuke who just shrugged not opposing the idea at all.

Except Yuki who was ready to leave, not wanting to hinder their new plans and he had extended his stay today quite much but it was shot down by Nitori.

“You can join us if you want.”

Yuki lowered himself back down where he was earlier, gazed between Nitori who had friendly expression as well Rin who just smiled when he took DVD from Momo and put it to another device which was attached to a Rin’s laptop as he placed it on the chair.

“Is it scary?”

Momo wrapped his arm around Yuki’s shoulder, “nah, just little bit action and kaiju.”

Yuki shook Momo’s arm away with a light chuckle, “Sousuke’s favorite.”

Sousuke turned his head swiftly towards Yuki who listened Momotarou’s plot review, his eyes widened a little that Yuki remembered that small information from all of their conversations they had had. Somehow that made his heart flutter gently against his chest and unfamiliar warmth spread through his body.

They all seated on the floor- Yuki between Rin and Sousuke as Momo and Nitori sat next to Rin’s other side -backs against the bunk bed to watch the movie. 

Yuki didn’t even registered that he had fallen to sleep during the movie but gradually he stirred from his sleep. Although he fell asleep he had liked the movie, it was rather interesting even if it wasn’t first movie choice for him to pick out. But he felt quite tired so he must have closed his eyes for a while.

Something made him wake up even if it was unusually warm and comfortable like what he hadn’t felt before. Yuki slowly fluttered his eyes open, his eyesight was little blurry but as it focused enough he saw that the end titles scrolled on the laptop’s screen. After that he moved his head along the soft material against his cheek, only to his eyes met with mesmerizing crimson eyes.

“Wha…! I’m so so sorry…” Yuki yelped because of a surprise but as a result he fell sideways as he backed away swiftly from Rin’s body what he had used for a pillow.

“Careful”, Sousuke grunted when Yuki hit with his arm to his stomach as he had startled after waking up, waving his arms around.

“Dear god… I…” Yuki mumbled, redness spreading to his face for sudden embarrassment because what he had let himself into.

He never seemed to act properly around Rin and Sousuke always ending up doing something stupid and embarrassing so he folded his arms and put his hands underneath his biceps that he wouldn’t do any more harm with them.

“Calm down, Yuki. Everything is fine”, Rin said softly as he tried to prevent Yuki to have another attack.

After the movie had reached to its latter half, Rin had felt weight on his shoulder so he had looked down only to see that Yuki was fast asleep, breathing steadily against his chest, warm air hitting on his bare collarbone what sent shivers along his spine.

Frankly he couldn’t help himself to smile subtly, Yuki looked so cute and serene just sleeping peacefully. So he had let him sleep, it had been long day for him also he had that panic attack what would take toll of anyone.

Momotarou looked at curiously what was going on – after the incident with Yuki, they had started to hang out with him occasionally but one thing was certain that Yuki was quite strange – however what made him baffled was that Yuki became very flustered when he was around Rin and Sousuke, small blush always adoring his cheeks or his usually airy voice changed into a stuttering mess. With all that Yuki even behaved little differently with them, it wasn’t much but he seemed to be more jumpy.

“I should probably go… it’s getting… yeah… late…” Yuki stuttered little with his words as he stood up from the floor and collected his things to his bag, trying to avoid eye contact especially to Rin.

Yuki noticed that Momotarou and Nitori waited him at the door when he swung his bag over his head to his shoulder.

“Good night.”

“Good night, Yuki”, Rin and Sousuke said it at the same time what sped Yuki’s heartbeat by a few nudges. 

\---- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reading!
> 
> What you think? 
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes about sea biology or other mistakes, let me know... 
> 
> *) Tatsunoutoshigo > sea horse in Japanese.
> 
> Leave comments/kudos/feedback.... Always appreciated!
> 
> I'm going to update my other fic soon, but I'm not promising as it starts to get busy for me because other stuffs so hope you'll stick with me :''D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the reading!!!
> 
> What you think???
> 
> Sorry for possible mistakes, as I'm not expert of kyudo or archery at all, but I have always been interested beauty of it and I would like to try kyudo someday.
> 
> *Zori means Japanese style flip-flops*  
> *Tabi means Japanese socks which big toe and others toes are separated*
> 
> Leave comments/kudos!!!


End file.
